Giving Up The Gun
by wordlessNovella
Summary: Arthur was living in England until his dad left. He moved to America and met a sweet neighbour named Alfred, who seems all too familiar... Hinting at/slight inclusion of other couples. NSFW.
1. Prologue

Hello, hello! Here's my newly edited Prologue, and hopefully it's better than my previous.  
As far as Project: Revamp! goes, I plan to take each chapter individually and add to their contents, elaborate where needed, and rewrite parts that ought to be edited. This is my first, so enjoy :D

* * *

Twas mid June, and I'd begun to wonder about my favorite little friend. I wondered, how'd he end up where he now is? His surface was still smeared from our last tango, I knew. Probably browned, after so long. I wondered, what made me put him away, lock him up the way I did?  
_...Right, right..._ I remembered after a moment. With a bitter smirk, I remembered. I remembered how he treated me, as if I were some precious emerald he loved dearly. As soon as the words left his mouth, I should have known they were lies. But I was stupid, desperate, and most of all I just wanted. I wanted someone to care, wanted someone to tell me not to go, wanted to trust someone else actually didn't want me to suffer.  
I sat then, just sat. Right there on the floor, right before the place where nobody knew I hid him. His face briefly flashed through my mind, and my eyes were pricked by tears. How could he have done something so cruel?  
After a few more minutes of awful thoughts and cruel exchanges with myself, I could take no more. I retrieved my friend, smiling down at him fondly. I flicked him open, admiring his dulled, messy blade. Pinching my fingers beneath the fabric of my cotton tee, I used the hem to wipe the blood from his surface. My blood. I spent a moment polishing him before beaming, proud of his gleaming surface. Glancing around my room, I relaxed a bit. With my door locked, and my drapes drawn, I had perfect privacy.  
Casually I rolled up my sleeve, pushing it past my elbow. I fondly gazed at the scarred, chewed skin of my arm and wrist. It was as if they were meant to be there all along; as if I'd been born with them, almost. They were mine, part of me, part of my past.  
leisurely I lowered the tip of my blade to my favorite scar, the one shaped like a broken heart, and I pressed down. As a bubble of carmine licked the surface, I couldn't help the grin that split my features. I began to press harder, bringing friends to join the first. Dragging the blade through crimson blood and porcelain skin, I recreated the broken heart for the fourth, maybe fifth time? As I watched my blood drip to the floor with dull plats, I moved on to trace over another favorite; it spelled out one word. As I carved first the "B," then the "R," silent tears plunged to the floor. At first, there were few; angry, bitter droplets full of hatred and rage. They quickly flourished in a wave of emotions. Sadness, hurt, depression, pain, suffering. The pair of liquids mingled as they reached the worn, faded wood flooring. I could feel myself growing light headed, and ever sluggishly closed him. I fell to my side, curling in on myself. I fell asleep with the only thought, why?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is chapter one of Giving Up The Gun 3 3 I hope you'll like this fic...~

When I was just past the fifteenth-year mark of my life, I was a boy who understood a lot. I was popular, and I held my own against anyone who disliked me. I was complete.

Then my whole life changed, in a bad way. It was as if God picked up my house, shook it around, then sat back to watch what would happen. My mother discovered my father was cheating on her; the family's dog got out and run over; my uncle died; a horrid french family moved in next door; then to make matters even _worse_, God decided to pick up my journal and put it out in the open. Within those few hundred pages, I'd written a daily account of my secret relations with a former classmate I'd liked. Curious, my father picked it up. As soon as my father realised it was another man, he'd snapped.

_**"Arthur!" my father screamed, bursting into my room. I looked up, terrified. He'd **_**never**_** been this angry at me before. I stared at him over the cover of my favorite novel, fearful of what he'd do. He held up my journal, pointing to one of the many pages. "What the bloody fuck is this?" His voice grew louder. I blinked, feeling my face heat up.**_

_**"Wh-where on earth did you find that?" I stuttered, just barely managing to keep my voice steady. His eyes glowing with anger, he whipped the book at me. I didn't dare flinch as it hit me on the head. I felt a bump already begin to rise, and my eyes were pricked by tears.**_

_**"You left it on my fucking table, that's where!" He stepped into my room, and my eyes widened. His whole body quaked with rage. I set down my book and stood.**_

_**"I hadn't meant for anyone else to read that! Nor did I leave it on any table on purpose!" My voice desperate, I tried to keep from running and or jumping out the window. My father gets truly scary when he's angry. At this moment he was more than angry; he was infuriated.**_

_**"**_**WHY **_**did you leave that where you knew someone would pick it up?" He spat.**_

_**"I-I already explained to you, I hadn't meant to leave it there!" I felt my blood beginning to boil; I was angry that he thought I did it on purpose. "What is so wrong with my sexual life anyways? It's my life, and I'd like to live it my own way!"**_

_**At that he laughed cynically. "Look, you freeloading **_**HOMO**_**, God doesn't approve of or appreciate people who go against his will and neither do I! Gay faggots aren't meant to be in this world!" his words stung.**_

_**"So you'd rather I were dead?" My voice screeched at a higher octave.**_

_**"If it meant one less bloody **_**gay**_**, then yes I WOULD." His voice loud, his face hard and cold, he screamed those words at me. I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks, and for that I was angry; angry at myself for showing him it hurt.**_

_**"My sexuality and my romantic life are not something you should be concerned with!" I shouted back at him, trying to conceal the tears.**_

_**He took a further step into my room; behind him I could see my mother. That's when she spoke up.**_

_**"P-please..." She began, her voice shaking in fear. "Just let it go, dear!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted it. He turned and swung at her. With a gasp of pain she hit the floor, and I snapped. I strode up to the man I no longer knew, and I glared at him.**_

_**"How **_**DARE **_**you lay a finger on her? She didn't do a bloody thing to you! If anything, she loved you for more than twenty years! Why the hell do you think you can throw that away, then to top it off start HITTING her?" Although my voice wasn't very much louder than a normal tone, it had a frosted edge to it I rarely used.**_

_**My father punched me hard, and as the world faded into blackness I heard his footsteps go out the door.**_

* * *

That was the last anyone heard from him. My mother cried day in and day out, terribly depressed that he was truly gone. We then moved to the United States. After about a month more of her depression, she finally went out and found a job. I was proud of her; she decided to move on with her life.

One day whilst making dinner, I made a huge discovery. _Pain_. I was chopping vegetables for soup, and sliced my finger. The sting of the onion in my laceration was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Blood collected around the edge of the cut, and I smiled. I _smiled_ at the pain that tingled through my finger. Then, as quick as it happened, I realised that I was bleeding too close to the vegetables for comfort. I set down the knife, deciding to wash it off after taking care of the wound.

After cleaning off and bandaging my finger, I finished up dinner. As I brought my mother a bowl of the soup, I couldn't help but wonder what I could _possibly_ have enjoyed about slicing my finger. Maybe it was the... _pain _I felt?

I no longer felt hungry; I usually wasn't by dinner time anyway. I instead went upstairs, wandering into my room. On my way there, I thought about our old house, back in England. It was nothing like this new house.

When I arrived at my door, I went in and sat on my bed, wondering about the stability of my sanity. Then I remembered something, and decided to experiment.

Getting up from my bed, I strode directly to my dresser. Slipping my hand into the third drawer, I reached beneath layers of neatly folded clothes. It was still there, like I knew it would be; the pocket knife I'd received as a parting gift from my only living uncle left. I pulled it out, staring at it with a gentle gaze. I traced my finger over the British flag painted neatly on the handle. Glancing around, I slowly pulled up my sleeve. Flipping the knife open, I pressed the blade to my wrist. I winced at first, but after the slight shock of the cold metal wore off, I dug slightly deeper.

Grinning wickedly now, I pressed harder, enjoying the pain. I felt myself getting carried away; I didn't care. I pulled the blade back, then created a parallel cut to the first directly below it. I continued until I had five in a neat row, and I watched the blood drip to the floor. As footsteps came up the hallway, destined for my room, the dull _plink_s began to sound more like gunshots to me. Quickly fixing my sleeve, I flipped the blade closed and stuck it back in the drawer. I winced at the friction of my shirt against the broken skin, but no blood seeped through my sleeve.

My mother knocked on the door, then entered with caution. She knew well enough to do so after an extremely embarassing night last summer. "Arthur?" she began.

I turned around. "Oh, hello mum!" I pretended to be surprised. "What brings you here? I was just finishing tidying up the quarters." I closed my dresser's open drawer.

"I came to speak with you." She sat hesitantly on my bed, and I joined her.

"If it's about school, I'll be fine. I always am, aren't I?" I smiled at her. She smiled back, but then began her motherly speech.

"Well, I'm chuffed to bits that you'll be fine, but I am still a bit worried about your..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"My... Homosexuality, correct?" She nodded. I felt the beginnings of a blush creep up my neck, and I looked away. "Oh mum, you're off your trolley... I'll be fine. I've never been very open about that anyways. No need to go hopping mad over such a thing."

"Well, I want you to know that..." She wrung her hands. "If anyone teases you for being who you are, I'm going to beat them to a bloody pulp." And right then I wished for nothing more than a meteor to land on my house at that very moment. No such luck.

I felt my ears redden. "Muuum!" I couldn't help the whine in my voice. "Please, I wouldn't want anyone else to become involved!"

"Oh, come now. I wouldn't do anything _bad_, I'd only get a restraining order against them for you." I felt my face begin to redden, and I just wanted to crawl under the bed.

To make matters worse, though, she went and started saying _worse _things. Worse how, you wonder? Sort of like this...

"Well, I'm going to go. But before I do, I just have one more thing I have to adress." What on earth could she possibly have to say now? She looked at me with her "I'm your mother so I have to say this" look, and right then I knew. "Arthur, I hate to embarass you further, but..." I stared at my wrist as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Then it became itchy, so I scratched it gently through the sleeve. I bit back the hiss of pain that bubbled up in my throat. Dear _god_, that hurt more than I expected. "I just want you to know that... As your mother, I hate to do this, but I must set rules for you. I don't want you having any sort of... Hanky Panky-" at that I felt my face flare crimson; I hated that term more than any other she could possibly use. "-in my house. At least, not when I'm home and that I know of it." I put my head in my hands, covering my face thoroughly.

"Mum, please..." I begged her. "Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me with embarassment. I wouldn't dare when you were home!"

"Arthur, are you really that embarassed?" She laughed. "Don't throw a wobbly on me. I just wanted you to know." With that she ruffled my hair and left.

I flopped down on my bed, face buried in my pillow. "For the Queen's _sake,_" I muttered into its soft surface. "I'm not even sixteen yet, and she thinks I'm going to be having _SEX_?" I blushed once more at the thought.

Then suddenly, I seemed to remember something. I sat up and examined my arm. _Oh, crap._ I thought. Blood has begun to seep through my sleeve. _When had that happened?_ Man was I glad my mother was so unobservant.


	3. Chapter 2

Today was the final Friday of the summer break, and I wondered just how I was going to spend it. I lay back on my bed, feeling the heat wave take over my strength. I'd just finished breakfast and I was already fatigued; no wonder that I'd yet to step outside and explore. A knock at the door made me jump; I had been nearly asleep. I wandered downstairs to the front door, wondering who it could be. I opened the door to find a blonde boy around my age at my front door. His glowing blue eyes sparkled, and his smile was chipper. I couldn't help but stare.

"Howdy, neighbor!" His voice gleamed with excitement. "The name's Alfred Jones, I live right there!" He pointed to the house next door.

Smiling, I held out my hand. "Arthur Kirkland. It's very nice to meet you." He shook it with a firm grip, and I was glad. "So what brings you here, Alfred?" The name danced over my tongue, and I could already tell I might like this guy.

"Well, I heard you're my age, and I wanted ta meet'cha!" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. The only thing I disliked about him thus far was the way he destroyed the Queen's English... And that bloody cowlick. "So since you're new here, you prolly haven't seen mucha the place. Care to take a tour with me?"

"That sounds absolutely darling, dear Alfred." His smile was so contagious! "Just allow me to step inside a moment. Have to alert the mother of my absence." He laughed, and I took that as an okay. I stepped inside, and immediately went upstairs. I popped into my mother's room, and seeing that she didn't mind, continued down the hall to my own room. I grabbed my wallet, then wondered vaguely what else I would need. Shrugging off the thought, I went back out to reunite with Alfred.

"Alright!" Alfred had been sitting on my front steps, but then he stood. "Let's go!" He shouted, grabbing my hand. I blushed slightly, wondering if it was an American thing or if just an _Alfred _thing, but either way at that moment I couldn't care less. He began to run, and I tried to keep up. We ran for at least a good ten minutes, then he halted and let go of my hand.

"You... bloody git!" I scolded between breaths. "Wh-why in... the hell did you... make me run like that?"

Alfred's face shifted from the happy glow to a sudden pout. His eyes got bigger and sparkled more. "Aaw, Arthur..." He complained. "I thought a run in the morning would be _fuuuun_..." He whined on the word fun in a way that made me feel guilty.

"Well..." I sighed. "It was pretty fun..." I smiled.

"So you're not... M-mad at me?" Alfred's eyes seemed like they were from some sort of watercolor masterpiece. They were so blue, and sparkly... The different hues made my head spin slightly.

"Ah..." I looked away, blushing at my thoughts. "N-no, I'm not mad at you." Damn that nervous stutter.

He immediately returned to his grinning, goofy self. "Awright!" He began to walk once more. "Follow me!"

I did as told, staying beside him. He pointed out lots of places he liked, and I wondered just how many Dunkin' Donuts there were in the city. At one point, we wandered past the school.

"See that building there?" We paused as he pointed. I nodded, and he grinned. "That's the school we'll be going to! That's the school that'll mark us as high schoolers!" I smiled back.

"It's hard to believe... I feel like just yesterday, I was in my sixth grade homeroom for the first time..." I grimaced at a certain memory that crossed my mind. When he looked at me rather blankly, I laughed. "There was a pratt in my class who stuck gum in my hair. I ended up just cutting it, rather than attempting to get the gum out otherwise..." Alfred looked at me as if I had six heads.

"_you_," He pointed at me, to be sure he had the right person. "Had long hair?" He gestured with his hands, just to be sure he hadn't misheard. Then he laughed. "You must've looked like a girl!"

"B-Bloody Yank, it was a very _it _thing in England! As a matter of fact I was laughed at for _not _having long hair!" I smacked him on the arm for emphasis, but it didn't seem to do much; well, to him anyways. My hand kind of hurt.

"I'm just messin' with ya!" Alfred laughed harder, and his eyes sparkled. I couldn't help but fall into the hypnotizing blue. I musst've been staring, because Alfred looked at me. "Y'okay?"

"Huh?" I snapped back to attention, blushing. "I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered. I may have said this before but, _damn _that accursed stutter! "It's just that..." I frowned and looked away, feeling stupid. "N-never mind."

He shrugged, then pulled out his phone. Checking the time, he laughed. "Wow, it's already noon!"

"Seriously?" I checked my watch. It was noon exactly. "Time really runs when you're enjoying yourself..."

"I guess so!" His smile was so pretty. It just made me want to smile back every time. So I did. "How 'bout we go grab a bite to eat?"

Smiling with him, I agreed.

We went to McDonald's. He stepped up to the counter to order, while I stood back to decide on my own.

"Yo Blaire, I'd like five double cheeseburgers, one milkshake, four large fries, and two brownie melts!" Alfred exclaimed enthusiastically. How he could eat all that, I'd never know. Then he turned to me. "Order whatever ya want, I've got the tab."

I blushed. "I-I can pay for my own food... You don't have to do that."

"B-But Aaaarthur..." The pouty look came back. "I _waaaanna_ pay for yours..." God damn him. I sighed and gave in.

Stepping up to the counter, I ordered a filet-o-fish, a small soda, and a brownie melt. Alfred payed for both our orders. As we sat in a booth, people stared. I sank down slightly in my seat. "Are you sure you can finish all that?" I hissed.

He shrugged and unwrapped a burger. "This is less than I usually order. That's why everyone's staring so oddly." When I gaped at him, he continued. "I get hungry." He bit into the sandwich, grinning.

I poked my straw into my Coke, then sipped it. Picking up my sandwich, I unwrapped it. Alfred was already on his third burger. Good lord... At least by now the people around us had stopped staring. Munching on my sandwich, I wondered how Alfred could _possibly_ fit all that food into his stomach. He was so thin, but so energetic... And according to the smack I'd given him earlier, he must work out. His arms were _toned_. I began to wonder how toned the rest of his body was. Then I felt my ears turning red, so I tried to stop my thoughts.

"Y'okay there, Artie?" He looked genuinely concerned, even with the aweful nickname and the spot of ketchup by his mouth.

"I'm f-fine... Just thinking too much." Then I looked at him with an annoyed face. "And where'd 'Artie' come from?"

He shrugged, and I sighed. I had a feeling that one was gonna stick...

After we'd finished our food, we continued wandering around downtown. Alfred pointed out places he liked once more, and I nodded and examined the different stores. I'd have to check most of them out, seeing how half of them I'd never been in before. Besides, the stores here in America probably sold things that we didn't have in England. _The fashion most certainly is different_, I thought. I examined Alfred's outfit. Faded blue jeans, a "Green Day" tee shirt, a black hoodie, and green converse high-tops. The dogtag necklace that jingled around his neck said "Hero" on one, but I couldn't see the other; it was hidden by the "Hero" tag. The gleaming metal fell on his chest, and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and run my fingers over it.

Feeling my face turning red, I stared at the stores we were passing by as if they were the most interesting things in the world. I felt my face grow redder when Alfred grabbed my hand. I looked at him, and he smiled. "Y'know..." People were starting to stare. Most of them were girls. "You're cute when you blush." Any girls within hearing range squealed, making me blush right up to my ears. As we continued walking, he didn't let go of my hand.

"Ah... Y-you bloody pratt, p-people are st-staring..." I stuttered.

"Ahh, let 'em look." Alfred replied, grinning.


	4. Chapter 3

When we arrived at my house, Alfred reluctantly let go of my hand. "Today was fun!" He exclaimed, a smile decorating his face. "You probably wanna go... Do whatever Brits do after a long day, right?"

I smiled, playfully whacking him on the arm. "Y'know, you can come in if you'd like."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" When I nodded, he grinned. "Awesome!"

"I have to make dinner though, so your options are either help me out or find your own source of entertainment." I smiled.

"Whoa, you cook?"

"Well, I try to." I laughed slightly.

He grinned again. "Well, I like to eat." With that, we went inside.

I heard my mother coming downstairs. "Arthur, that you?" She came around the corner, her hair wrapped in a towel. With a smile and a slight blush gracing her cheeks, she approached us.

Alfred stiffened slightly, as most people do when first meeting someone else's parents. I grinned. "Mum, this is the boy I've been with all day!"

She grinned back at me, tugging the towel off and running her hands through her damp hair. "Aw, Arthur. You've got yourself a rather cheeky fellow there, don'tcha?" Then she turned to Alfred. "I'm just pleased as punch to meet you!"

Alfred stared at me blankly. "She's likes you." I translated. With a smile, Alfred turned to her.

"Glad to meet you, too." Alfred took her hand, kissing the top of it.

She giggled. "How charming!" Then she looked at me. _What's the verdict?_ She mouthed.

_We're friends!_ My eyes practically screamed, and I blushed. _He's straight as a ruler. _I mouthed.Well, as far as I could tell. Besides, even if he weren't straight, I don't think he'd date me.

Her eyes apologetic, she introduced herself to him. He seemed to charm her more than any other friend I've brought home.

"Well, I'm going to go start dinner." I wandered into the kitchen, put on my apron, and tied a loose bow in the back. _Do I want to date him...?_ I thought.

I shook my head. How absurd! I didn't want to date him! He's just a neighbor... A really cute neighbor... With nice skin... And a beautiful smile... And such pretty eyes... And big, strong arms... And a laugh that could melt the heart of even the coldest prison inmate... I banged my head against the ice box in an attempt to clear it.

"Bloody gay hormones..." I groaned. As I was finishing dinner, Alfred walked into the kitchen. God, I wish I knew he was there sooner...

As I began to chop celery and carrots for the salad, I clicked on the radio. My favorite song was on, and I sang along. "I'd cut the cannons down...~" I swayed my hips in time with the music, chopping to the drum beat. "My ears are blown to bits~ from all the rifle-hits~ but still I crave that sound~!"

"Your sword's grown old and rusty, burnt beneath the~ rising sun~ it's locked up like a trophy~ forgetting all the~ things it's done~!" I sang the chorus and pushed the vegetables off the chopping board, each clean-cut piece falling into the salad individually.

I continued to sing and semi-dance as I prepared the rest. As the song finished and I was pulling the chicken out of the oven, I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around to find a certain American leaning against the doorway and smiling.

"Howdy. Nice voice y'got thaar." He spoke in a southern drawl, something I've always been attracted to. I felt my face flare a thousand and one shades of red, and I couldn't help but yell.

"Why in Bloody Hell were you just standing there?" I spat, knowing the answer already. I wanted to crawl into the stove and hope the devil would take me. But my luck is never that good.

"Why d'ya think? I heard a pretty voice a-singin', and I just hadda listen." He still spoke with a slightly texan accent, and I felt my heart speed up. "Your dancin' ain't half bad either."

"I-i-if I'd known you were there, I wouldn't have been singing _or_ dancing!" I exclaimed, hoping I'd die right then and there. _This is even more embarassing than that damned talk with mum! _I thought to myself.

"Why d'ya think I didn't say anythin'?" Alfred stepped into the kitchen, grinning. "I figured y'all would stop."

I looked away, wondering how I could have possibly not known Alfred was there. "W-well... Thank you for the compliment. But I'd prefer if you didn't spy on me from now on!" I felt myself smiling in spite of my embarassment. Alfred just laughed and offered a hand with setting the table. I watched his back retreat, then continued finishing dinner. I wondered vaguely about how he knew of my southern accent fetish...

As I began to bring the food to the dining room, I couldn't help but smile. He'd set the table perfectly for he, my mother, and I . I placed the dishes on the table, still smiling. I hummed to myself as I ran back into the kitchen, popped open the oven, and slid in two pans of brownies. Setting the timer carefully, I removed my apron and joined them at the table.

As we ate our dinner, Alfred seemed to really enjoy himself. "Vif fuh if dewifuh!" He exclaimed, his mouth full of potatoes. My mother stared at him blankly, and so I translated for her.

"He complimented the food. And for the Queen's Sake, _please_ swallow before you speak!" I smirked at him.

"Ehehe." He swallowed, then grinned back sheepishly. "Sorry. It's an American thing."

With a sarcastic smile, I playfully smacked his arm. "While you're here, do the British thing. Don't talk with your mouth full." We laughed, my hand smarting once more, and he flashed me that gorgeous smile again. I tried not to blush.

My mother stood then, excusing herself. She walked out of the room with a slight giggle, and knowing we were now alone, my mind began to wander. I felt my face starting to flush, even though I didn't want it to.

Alfred leaned closer to me. "Like I said earlier, that's extremely cute..." His voice was low, his eyes sparkling.

I could feel my face turning a bit darker, and my heart began to race; his face was _right there_, after all. And y'know, Alfred seemed to be extremely confident in himself, considering we'd just met... _Or have we?_ Once again I shook the thought from my head.

"Ah..." A breathy sigh was all that I could give in return to his words. What had happened to my manliness? I was almost sure the last time I took that quiz it told me I was a Seme...

My mother decided to walk in _right then, _of course. Alfred resumed stuffing his face casually as if nothing had happened. My mother didn't seem to notice the abrupt change in atmosphere.

She continued her conversation from before, Alfred and I nodding. We didn't look at one another throughout the rest of our meal.

After we finished up, my mother volunteered to clear the table. Alfred and I exited to the kitchen, and I pulled the brownies out of the oven. They looked okay, and they smelled good. I cut them into squares, stacking them neatly on a plate.

"Feel free to grab as many as you'd like." I grabbed a brownie, sinking my teeth into its chocolatey surface. I thanked Betty Crocker silently for her mix. Alfred shoved two in his mouth, and for a second I feared he'd choke.

"Good lord, don't choke!" I fretted, my eyes wide with concern.

After he'd swallowed, he merely grinned at me. "Me? Choke? Never." We laughed. I watched his eyes sparkle, and they in that moment reminded me of... I pushed the thought away. There was no way possible. Not in the slightest.

With that, I brought him upstairs. "Don't mind the boxes, but this is my room..." I walked in, kicking a box labelled "clothing" aside. Alfred looked around, and grinned at the calendar hanging on my bulletin board.

"That's so cool! It has flags of countries on it!" He pointed at it, spouting off some random dribble about countries and how much he loved them.

"Mhmm..." I just nodded. Looking around, I suddenly remembered the crimson drops that had seeped into the floor. Would he notice the blood? Not likely.

"Ohhhhh my gaaawd!" Alfred yelled. I looked to where he was pointing, and smiled. "You have a totally cool flag thing on your wall!" Then he frowned, obviously confused. "How come it's got the colors of the American flag?"

"...Do you know any sort of history at all?" Signs point to a big fat _no_! "That's the British flag, you git!" When he continued to look at me blankly, I sighed. "There were people who lived over there." I pointed on the map above my bed to England. "But they didn't like it there. So they had a _huge ass war_ over it and left. They came here" I pointed to America on the map. "and claimed this land as their own. They then created their flag to represent the original thirteen colonies, liberty, and all fifty states."

"Whooooaaaaaa!" Alfred was staring at me, his mouth hanging open. "You're so smart, Artie!" He laughed.

"I hate that nickname, and thank you." I smiled at him, attempting to ignore the god-aweful nickname.

"B-but _whyyyyy_?" Alfred's eyes grew wide and sparkly again. "I think it's really cuuuute..." Damn it. I sighed and gave in to those glittering blue orbs.


	5. Chapter 4

Sitting in my room with my mother the following Sunday afternoon, I stared at her with disbelief. Did she really just say what I think she said?

"...You're serious?" When she nodded, I smiled. "Oh, thank you! Thank you thank you! I'm forever grateful!"

"Now, the basic rules apply. No sending nude or erotic pictures of yourself to anyone. And I'd prefer if you wouldn't sext either." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, but hugged her. "I'll try to refrain." I muttered sarcastically.

"They'll be here in the mail by Tuesday the latest. I ordered them last Monday, but decided to wait to tell you."

"Why wait until _today_?" She chuckled as I groaned.

"I was actually planning on waiting until they arrived to tell you. But then again, since I'm so _nice_ I decided to tell you now." Her motherly smile just made me sigh.

"Well, thank you!" I smiled at her once more. She ruffled my hair, then left the room. I lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I wondered what kind of phone she'd chosen for me.

And as for _sexting_, and _nude photos_, and anything relating to that, who in the bloody hell would I have to send those kinds of things to? Even if I did take photos of myself, I'd have no one to send them to. Not that I would take those kind of photos, anyways...

But then my mind wandered to Alfred. Images of him floated through my head, and I wondered if he would like to see pictures of me like that. Images of him with lesser and lesser clothing began to drift across my mind.

I grabbed my pillow, covering my reddened face. I groaned into it, wondering why on _earth _I was thinking such things of someone I'd just met two days ago! With a sigh, I decided to lay down for a nap.

I was met with dreams about the boy I once knew.

_"Alexander!" His hair blowing in the wind, he grinned at me. Those glittering blue eyes closed as he grinned, and I reached my hand out to him. We both felt the spark as our hands touched, and he pulled me close. We embraced in my yard, our parents out for the day._

_"Hey, why don't we go inside?" I offered. "I can put on a pot of tea." He nodded, and we entered the house. I did as I said I would, and I watched as he sat, flipping through the channels on the tv at lightspeed. I wondered vaguely how he could even begin to tell what was flashing by, but then I just let it go. Whatever._

_I brought him a cup of tea, taking a seat beside him on the sofa. He sipped it, smiling. "You make a mean cup of tea, Arthur."_

_"Thank you." I replied, sipping mine as well. His face slowly reverted from its usually happy glow, edging toward a more serious gaze into his cup._

_"Everything alright, Alexander?" I grew worried. He only made that face when something horrible was going to happen..._

_"I-I..." Those pretty blue eyes grew sparklier. He set down his tea on the coffee table, slipping a coaster beneath it. I did the same, turning to him._

_"What's wrong, Alexander?" He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I could feel his body begin to shake. I snaked my arms around his waist, pressing my lips to his forehead gently. "Please don't cry... Just tell me what's wrong..."_

_"Oh, Arthur!" He sobbed into my chest. "I-I'm moving... Next week!"_

_I felt all the air rush out of my body, my stomach sinking. "Wh-what...? Why?" I could just barely get the words out, tears starting to threaten my eyes._

_"My mother... She misses her family... So we're moving to the United States..."_

_Suddenly the scene changed._

_"Arthur!" my father screamed, bursting into my room. I looked up, terrified. He'd _never_ been this angry at me before. I stared at him over the cover of my favorite novel, fearful of what he'd do. He held up my journal, pointing to one of the many pages. "What the bloody fuck is this?" His voice grew louder. I blinked, feeling my face heat up._

_"Wh-where on earth did you find that?" I stuttered, just barely managing to keep my voice steady. His eyes glowing with anger, he whipped the book at me. I didn't dare flinch as it hit me on the head. I felt a bump already begin to rise._

I then awoke. I sat up, tears stinging my eyes. Why was I remembering this _now_? Why was my brain pushing these godaweful memories into my dreams? Was it supposed to be God's cruel trick on me or something?

I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes, hoping to supress the tears. It didn't help much. Slowly tears rolled down my cheeks, and I sniffled pitifully.

"Oh, Alexander..." I sighed into the loneliness of my room. "Why did you have to leave...?" The tears beginning to come faster, I decided to just let myself cry. It wasn't like anyone could criticize me in the confines of my room anyways. I pressed my hands to my face, sobbing quietly.

I never realised I'd missed him that much. It'd been years since I'd seen him, so I thought I would be over it by now. But for some reason, that dream made me feel overwhelmingly sad. The ache in my chest grew as more memories of him flowed through my mind. I let the sadness take over, let it devour me. My tears, held unshed since he'd left, all came at once. I sobbed uncontrollably, the droplets hitting my jeans and creating small spots. Even when I willed my tears to stop, they wouldn't.

Then something happened to me. As if I were no longer in control of myself, I got up. I walked over to my dresser, pulled out my pocketknife, and flipped it open. Pulling up my sleeve, I looked at the now scabbing cuts I'd created Thursday. Taking the tip of the blade, I dragged it down the middle of my wrist, dividing each cut in half. Crimson blood bubbled to the surface, my tears now hitting my wrist. The salty liquid mingled with the blood, burning the laceration slightly. I couldn't have cared less at that moment though.

I fell to my knees, my feelings seeming to swallow my body's strength. I interlaced one cut with another, the blood seeping from them collecting on the floor. Pulling the gleaming, blood-spattered blade through my wrist in all different directions, I edged further down until I reached halfway to my elbow. I created stars and crosses, along with many other creative shapes.

Finally, all my energy and tears drained, I rest my head against the dresser. It wasn't until the pocket knife clattered to the floor that I realised what had happened.

"Kh..." The burning in my wrist grew, and I cringed slightly. Looking down at my wrist, I could make out several new shapes. My eyes widened slightly as I realised something. School. Would someone see them? Would they question me?

Then another thought crossed my mind that terrified me. _What if mum sees these?_ My mind was racing. _I'm supposed to be strong... I'm supposed to be the one who kept it together during that whole thing..._

With a drawn out sigh, I stood. Slowly I poked my head out into the hallway. Seeing the coast was clear, I ran across the hall to the bathroom. First, I cleaned the blood off the blade, drying it carefully until it gleamed. Then I rinsed the blood from my wrist, flinching at the slight burn of the warm water in my open wounds.

Finishing cleaning the blood from my wounds, I examined the sink. Blood spattered across the basin and faucet, decorating the counter's edge as well. Quickly rinsing the droplets from said areas, I dried with the same towel I used for my blade.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, I froze momentarily. I quickly yanked my sleeve into place, tucking the blade into my pocket. Ridding myself of any evidence, I crossed the hall to my room just in time. As I sat on my bed, slipping the knife beneath my sheets, my mother walked in. Her eyes held a slight amount of concern, and I panicked for a moment.

"Arthur...?" She began, leaning on the doorjamb. I looked at her, on my toes but my face relaxed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I sighed, hoping she wouldn't question me.

"O-Oh... It sounded like you were crying. I was afraid something was wrong..." She looked off to the side then. "I thought that you might've been thinking about..."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I mean, no. I wasn't." I already knew who she was talking about. "I'm finished with him, he's far gone. Has been for years, mum."

"Alright..." She sighed, looking back at me. "Well, I'm going to make supper tonight." With that, she exited the room.

I lay back, feeling relieved. She hadn't noticed a blessed thing!

* * *

I want reviews! I got a few of them, but I'd like more. I need to know how I'm doing!** I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get reviews! **Thanks :'D


	6. Chapter 5

"Rghhhhh..." I reached out, smacking my alarm clock. With a yawn I sat up, remembering what today was and smiling.

After taking a moment to wake up, I got out of bed. Quickly I slipped into a pair of faded blue jeans, deciding to pair them with my favorite Vampire Weekend tee. Then, remembering my wrist, I opted for the long-sleeved version instead.

* * *

"I'm off!" I called over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag. My mother waved, and I opened the door. When I did, I was met by a surprised pair of blue eyes. The matching hand was poised a half inch from the doorbell, ready to ring.

"Oh, hey Artie! I was just gonna ask if ya wanted to walk to the bus stop with me!" Alfred smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure, sure. And _please_ quit with that name...!" But he didn't hear me; he'd already taken me by the hand and headed for the bus stop. With a sigh and slight blush, I had no choice but to follow him.

Once we arrived at the appointed destination, he released my hand. The other people waiting looked at me funny. I turned my attention to a tree across the street, feeling my brow twitch in aggrevation. They were forming an opinion of me before I'd even said two words!

Alfred immediately began to babble away to a tall, blonde boy. He looked as if he could be in the eleventh grade... Or part of the military. He wore camoflauge jeans and a black tee shirt. His schoolbag had a Tetris pattern printed on it.

"So," The blonde said casually. "Who's the newbie?"

Alfred looked at him blankly a second, then grinned as it dawned on him who he was talking about. Those beautiful eyes lit up in excitement. "Vash, this is Artie. He's my new neighbor!" The glittering blue orbs behind his glasses sparkled.

"Nice to meet you, dude!" Vash smiled at me. Another guy in the group tackled him from behind, and he turned around.

I shot Alfred a dark look. His face went innocent in an instant. "What?" His eyes glinted mischievously, knowing full well what he did.

"_please_ don't introduce me to your friends with that godaweful nickname!" Alfred just giggled. Which was extremely cute [yet childish] for a fourteen year old boy, might I add.

When the bus pulled up, Alfred grabbed my arm. I immediately felt a blush creep into my cheeks. He tugged me on, headed to the end of the bus. We sat on the very back bench, and he tossed his bag nonchalantly into the seat between us. I sat, resting my head against the window. Glancing over at him, I saw him put in a pair of earbuds. I noted he had a green iPod in his hand.

Imitating him, I pulled out my identical blue iPod and popped in my earbuds. I turned shuffle on, relaxing to a mix of smooth and ragtime jazz.

The bus ride was about forty-five minutes. When we pulled up, my stomach dropped. I suddenly felt afraid; new school, new people, new life, new leaf. What kind of reputation would I gain? Would I try to maintain it?

I didn't get a chance to think about it much. People had already begun to file off the bus. I tugged out my earbuds, wrapping them around my iPod and shoving it in my bag. Looking over, I realised Alfred was gone. I felt panicked. Not knowing what else to do, I just got off the bus and joined the throng of people heading inside. Over the intercom, I could faintly hear the voice of one of the staff.

"_Attention Freshmen students, please report to the Auditorium to receive the welcome speech and brief runthrough of the day's schedule._" Was repeated over and over. As I made it inside, I followed a small crowd of girls heading for what I assumed to be the auditorium. We entered and took the first seats available. One girl looked at me, giggling. Her big brown eyes glittered, and I sighed. This was going to be a long year.

Before I could even begin to think about the slight anxiety attack that was rising in my chest, the principal stepped to the microphone and began his speech.

* * *

I sighed, taking a seat at lunch with Alfred. He and Vash immediately slid back into the conversation they were having earlier in the day. "And then I was all like, whoooa! And he was all like, yeahh! So we were both like, whoa yeah!" Was all I could even begin to comprehend. The girl beside Vash fidgeted with the ribbon marking the page in her book, her green eyes glancing at me every few seconds.

"Oh yeah, Artie!" Alfred exclaimed. I felt my brow twitch at the nickname, but I somehow managed to refrain from saying anything. "This is Vash's _giiiiirlfriend_!" As soon as the teasing words left his mouth, the girl's face turned crimson and she buried her nose deep into her book.

"Sh-she's not my g-girlfriend...!" Vash stuttered, his cheeks tinging pink. He turned his head to the side, trying to hide it. Wanting to save him some embarassment, I changed the subject.

"My name's _Arthur_." I introduced myself, emphasizing my name and shooting Alfred a dark look. He just smirked, and I knew he would only use it again.

"I'm Lilli..." The girl looked up from her book, her green eyes sparkling. "I go to the school across the road. I'll be a freshman next year, though!"

"What brings you here then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I-" As she went to answer, the brunette from this morning walked over, plopping her tray down on the table beside Lilli.

"Don'tcha know?" The brunette began. "Lilli here's in total love! She spends all her time with Vashy-chan! Too bad he's meant to be with Roddy-sama!"

Lilli blushed once more, smacking the brunette on the arm with her book repeatedly, the brunette's brown eyes glittering from her laughter. "He isn't gay I'm not in love and I don't spend all my time with him!" She cried in one big rush.

Alfred burst into a laughing fit as Vash put his head in his hands. "Someone, kill me now..." He groaned, making Alfred laugh all the harder. I couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before me.

"Oh, by the way!" The brunette exclaimed when Lilli had finished trying to beat her to death. "Joanna's my name!" She held her hand out to me across the table, and I shook it firmly.

"M'name is Arthur." I smiled, and she smiled in return.

"So Arthur," Lilli said, clearing her throat. "Haven't seen you around. Where you from? Anywhere around here?"

"England, actually." When I stated this, Joanna looked at me oddly.

Her face was a mixture of surprise and... Bitterness?

"_You're _from _England_?" She emphasized my country's name as if it were a bad place. She looked at me with disbelief clear in her eyes.

"Why'd you come all the way here? Isn't all your family over there?" Lilli asked.

"Well, my mother and I needed a fresh start." They all leaned closer, expecting me to say more. "When my father left, we decided it would be best to move here, where we could start anew."

"Just because that douchebag left, you guys abandoned the rest of your family and moved here? You abandoned your own _country_?" Joanna spat.

"First of all, I only had one other living family member left in England! Second, we didn't 'abandon' our country. I miss my old house in London, thank you so very much." I held my ground, staying calm.

"I was purged from my country, mister! I miss my home land more than anything! My entire family is still there! But my mother, father and I were forced to leave the country!" Joanna continued, not seeming to have heard a word I said. "I wasn't allowed to stay in my home, and you who had the choice just decided you wanted to _start over_, _leave_, and _forget about your home_?"

Thank god the bell rang then, or I swear I might've snapped at her. She got up, flipping her bag over her shoulder and walking away huffily. Alfred just laughed, walking with me to our next class.

* * *

On the bus ride home, Alfred scooted over beside me. He tugged my earbud out, and he asked if I heard him. "Hn?"

"Dude, I asked if you wanted to hang with me today! The crap from history looks impossible!" Alfred looked at me, pleading.

"...You do realise it's only a five paragraph essay on Alexander the great, right?" I looked at him, my eyebrows raising.

"B-b-but I don't remem_beeer_!" He whined, and I sighed.

"I give up. I'll come over!" I laughed, and he hugged me, doing that cute giggle thing again. I blushed slightly.

"Alfred, you do know there are still other people on this bus...!" When I glanced up, I saw Joanna peeking over the back of her seat, snickering.

* * *

I apologize if Seychelles isn't very in-character! D: This is my first time writing her, and I don't know the character very well either...

Gilbert would review for me, cos he's awesome. Are you awesome?


	7. Chapter 6

Throughout the remainder of the first few months, Alfred and I developed a routine:

Ride bus to school together.

Walk to classes together.

Eat lunch together.

Ride bus home together.

Do homework at either my or his house, depending on the day.

Weekends were spent in the following manner:

Friday nights were movie nights in my parlor. Always scary movies, even though Alfred always got so bloking scared...

Saturdays we walked down to a small coffee shoppe a few blocks away, even though it got to me that it was run by a Frenchman.

Sundays were the only day we didn't spend together; my mother and I went to church while Alfred wasn't all too religious. Truth be told, neither was I... Oh well.

Today was now Monday, and students were flowing into the auditorium for an assembly. People were griping about it being too early in the morning for a lecture, even though it was already the middle of fourth period. As I stepped in, I saw Alfred flagging me down. He was standing, waving his arm spastically and shouting, "Artie! Artie over here!"

I felt my ears turning red, and rolled my eyes. I still complain about that nickname almost every time, but unfortunately he never listened to me. I walked over, taking a seat beside him. "I _hate _that nickname, you know."

"Huh?" Alfred looked at me innocently. "Since when do you not like it?" His lips twitched up into a smirk that told me he was fully aware. With a sigh, I leaned back against my seat.

"Whatever, Al." I muttered, sighing but smiling. He copied my position, crossing his arms as well. Glancing at him, I saw him smirk once more. I sighed, and so did he. I ran my hand through my hair, and he copied me. I leaned forward, chin in my hand. He copied me, giggling. I sighed and sat back up, him still imitating me. This went on throughout the whole assembly.

"And finally, what I've been saving for last!" Our Principal, Mr. Bangcock, exclaimed. Everyone leaned forward, anticipating the end of the half-hour long lecture.

"We will be having a dance this Friday. Fliers will be passed out in homeroom tomorrow with more information. Alright, dismissed!" The mass of people all stood at once, babbling, and the sudden rush of noise nearly brought me a headache. As I stood, Alfred imitated me. He stretched as I did, laughing.

We then set off for lunch, Alfred babbling about who knows what. I wasn't really focused on what he was saying; my mind had wandered to the latest nightmares I'd been having. All of them consisted of either my father or Alexander. Sometimes even both. Whenever I awoke, I'd grab my knife. My wrist now had light scars decorating it, along with new cuts that joined them.

"Ar_tie_!" Alfred whined. "Are you listening to me?" He gave me a pouty look, making me laugh.

"Sorry, but you look so childish when you make that face... As for listening to you, I was preoccupied by some things. I'm sorry, Alfred."

"Well, learn to listen to me next time! I was telling you about my super awesome new video game! I saw it and I was all, "It has hero in the title so it's gotta be good!", but it's better than good! It's super awesomely heroic!" He began jumping around, making lazer noises, and attracting unwanted attention. I just kept walking.

~~!~~

That night, I dreamed of Alexander once more.

_"You're it!" A hand pressed into my back, and I jumped. Alexander was behind me, grinning."I'm back from the damned ortho!"_

_"How much longer do ya have?" When I asked, he sighed. "Really that bad?"_

_"Hell yeah!" He cried. "I'm stuck with these damned braces until high school!"_

_"Really that long?" I gaped at him. "B-but why?" He blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing, pointing to it. I gave him an aggitated sigh. "You screwed your braces with that damned gum again?"_

_"I only ripped off a couple a brackets this time!" He protested._

_"And last month, you ripped out a spring. And the time before that you snapped a wire. You'll never get them taken off if you don't start giving up the gum!"_

_"B-b-but it's what I need! I can't calm down without it!" He whined, his eyes sparkling._

_"Whatever," I sighed, giving in. "Don't come crying to me when you're stuck with them until college!"_

_The scene changed, and once more we were on my couch, him crying into my chest._

_"F-For how long?" I managed to ask. "Will you... ever c-come back?" I was terrified of what the answer could be._

_He looked up at me then, his face reddened from the tears. Large drops made their way down his cheeks as he spoke. "W-we're never... C-coming back...!"_

_As tears welled in my eyes further, I choked on my next question. "W-will I... Ever s-see you... Again...?" When he shook his head, I squeezed my eyes shut and held him. We sat like that for a long time, and he slowly stopped crying. I refused to allow myself to cry; I had to be strong._

When I awoke, tears trying to flow down my cheeks, I retrieved my knife. I merely carved a single letter into my untouched wrist.

* * *

Awesome people review my stories. Are you awesome? xD well, I may not update fer awhile, cos chapter seven's being an A*****, so I'll update when I can... Luv you guys.


	8. Chapter 7

"Ugh..." I walked in my house Thursday, flopping on the couch. God was I tired! I'd been taking tests in every class. I'd been selected, along with quite a few other people, to take an advanced placement exam. Seeing how easily I'd taken the exam (or so I hoped), I would be taking AP English next year.

Today, my mother was out with Alfred's, shopping or something; Alfred had some sort of appointment to go to; that being said, I was all alone.

I wonder..." I said to the empty room. "What kind of appointment would dear Alfred have to go to, the doctor...?" All sorts of images began to go through my mind; Alfred at the doctor's office, shirtless while getting his back checked... Alfred slowly undressing, getting the rest of him checked out thoroughly...

I smacked myself in the head with my bag, then I went upstairs to take a nap. I slung my bag to the floor by my door, kicked off my sneakers, and laid down. Sleep took me quickly.

_"Oh, Alfred..." I groaned. He gently nipped at my neck, his hand sliding down my side. I shuddered at the touch; his hands were kind of cold. I reached up, entangling my fingers in his hair. He kissed his way down my bare chest, his hand travelling to my tightening pants. I blushed slightly, sliding one hand from his hair to his muscular back. He toyed with my perked nipples, suckling and nipping in a way that drew low mewls from me._

_As his mouth made its way down my chest, I felt my restricting pants becoming uncomfortable. I squirmed slightly, trying to wriggle into a more comfortable position._

_"Arthur...~" Alfred whispered in my ear. "Patience..." He blew gently, and my face burned. His hand cupped my small problem, beginning to massage and making me groan louder._

_I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth as he dipped his tongue into my ever-sensitive belly button; this caused him to chuckle and do it again. After toying with the skin in that area for a bit, he continued lower._

_As his warm lips pressed against my burning length, I moaned his name. I was so close..._

And I woke up. I sat up, yanked my pillow over my face, blushed and groaned. _Why did I have to wake up now?_ As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I mentally slapped myself.

"For the Queen's _sake_...!" I hissed into the softness. "I shouldn't be thinking of him this way...!" Even though I said this, I knew I'd already fallen. I''d fallen hard.

Noticing that my, er, problem wasn't just in my dream, I groaned. My jeans compressing my throbbing length, I sighed. I decided since I was having such troubles, why not just have some fun with it?

I wiggled out of my jeans and briefs, feeling relieved that the prison walls were down. Slowly, I stroked my length. I groaned, doing it once more. As I was doing this, images of Alfred flew through my mind. Alfred shirtless, Alfred hovering above me, Alfred stroking me, Alfred kissing me, Alfred sucking me...

"Nghhh..." I groaned, my fingers toying with my sensitive skin. They made their way toward my head, rubbing and massaging my length until they arrived at their destination. Once there, I toyed with the leaking slit.

"Ahh... _Alfred..._!" I moaned, my face flushing slightly. "D-do that again..." I continued toying with the tip, massaging and sliding my fingers over it. I was so close I could've screamed. But a loud knock at the door downstairs made me freeze.

"Yo!" A high pitched giggle could be heard. "I'm back!" I couldn't spit out a single word for a good minute.

"Ah- I uh... J-just a sec, Al!" I prayed he couldn't hear my voice shaking. Good lord was I close...

"I'm gonna come in!" The door opened. _Shit, meant to lock that..._ I thought. "I got somethin' ta ask ya!" I heard him enter, probably going straight for the couch or headed to the kitchen.

"Khh..." I pressed my face into the pillow, pumping myself. After a good minute or so, I came hard. And mostly on myself. "Alfred...!" I cried involuntarily, praying he hadn't heard me.

After a second of retrieving my breath, I got up and quickly changed, cleaning up any traces and discarding them in the laundry.

"What's with the new clothes?" As I came downstairs, Alfred cocked his head to the side, his eyes curious.

"I uh, was cleaning and got covered in Windex. You scared the crap outta me when you knocked so loud, y'know." What, did you expect me to just out and tell him the truth or something?

"You must be wicked clumsy then!" Alfred didn't seem to notice my slight stutter at all; I was forever grateful for his naivete.

"So anyways," I changed the subject. "You said you had a question for me?" At that, the bridge of his nose tinged pink. He rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side.

"Er, well... I was kinda... But not really in... Uh..." Alfred coughed, looking at the floor. "I-I'm no good with words... B-but I wanted to uh... I wanted to ask you if... I uh... I was uh..." The pink darkened, spreading to his cheeks. "I wanted to uh... Damn it, speak Alfred speak!" He yelled at himself.

Then he took a deep breath, and in one big rush exclaimed, "Arthur I wanteda ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me tomorrow night!" Then, after he'd gone back to staring at the far wall, he continued. "I mean, not as a _date _date or anythin', but as buddies or somethin'?"

I couldn't help the slight chuckle that slipped past my lips. "Oh Al, of course I'd like to go to the dance with you!" He looked at me then, grinning.

"Pick ya up at six!" Alfred's eyes glittered, and it took all my strength not to grab him and kiss him right there.

We spent the rest of the day playing videogames and devouring the remnants of my chip supply for that week.

~~!~~

The following evening, Alfred and I walked into the dance. There were balloons everywhere; all in different shapes and sizes and colors. The pounding music had everybody dancing. The place was in full swing.

I was grabbed from behind suddenly. I yelped, turning to see who it was. I immediately recognized the glowing red eyes.

"Yo! Wanna dance with the awesome me?" Gilbert grinned, and I sighed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Didn't you come here with a date?" I could see an aggitated girl standing behind him. He then seemed to remember her, and he turned around.

"O-oh hi Elizabeta! Th-that was just-" He attempted reasoning with her about what had just happened, but she just smacked him and walked away. He went after her, and I watched as he left me alone with Alfred once more.

"So Artie!" My brow twitched at that aweful nickname; Alfred didn't notice. "Wanna dance?"

"I can't dance." I replied, and he laughed. He grabbed my hand, tugging me toward the DJ stand.

"Follow my lead!" He exclaimed, swaying his hips and clapping to the beat. I did as told, imitating him. "Like this~!" Alfred laughed, grabbing my hips. He swung them gently, in time with his own. Nobody seemed to notice, or care, in the darkness of the gymnasium. I copied him, loosening up. "There ya go!" He exclaimed, returning to his dancing. I just tried to copy whatever he did.

After a few songs, Alfred began to whine about being hungry. We went to the consession stand, and he bought what looked like fifteen chocolate bars. I bought chips and a bottle of Cola. We sat on a bench outside the gym, munching. He kept looking first at me, then off to the side. I watched his fingers fidget with the wrapper on his seventh bar, slowly opening it. I wondered what was on his mind, but before I could ask I was grabbed from behind once more.

A girlish giggle came from behind me, and dainty hands covered my eyes. "Guess who!" Came a bubbly voice. I smiled, placing my hands over hers.

"I know it's you, Lilli. No need to ask, I'd recognize that giggle anywhere!" We laughed, and she stepped in front of me. She twirled, showing off her dress. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail, the purple ribbon securing it.

"Yo, Arthur~" Vash walked over, smiling. He shook his head as Alfred held out a bar of chocolate to him.

"Damn, you two look great!" Alfred grinned, his eyes sweeping over both their outfits. They blushed simultaneously, muttering thanks. As the song changed in the gym, Lilli's eyes brightened.

"Let's go dance, Vash!" She grabbed his hand, smiling and tugging him along. He sighed and nodded, being dragged back into the raving mass of people. I felt kind of bad for him.

That is, until a certain American beside me recognized the song. His face lit up, his mouth in a small 'o' of recognition. "Let's dance!" He looked at me, his eyes begging.

"Ah..." I didn't know what to do. His eyes got all sparkly, and he whimpered a couple of pleas.

Next thing I knew, I was jumping around with Alfred, him half-forcing me to by gripping my hands. He screamed the lyrics, along with every other person in the room.

"_**It's a party in the USA!**_" Alfred hollered, pumping his fist in the air. He was having a good time, and it was rubbing off on me.

"Yea-a-aah! It's a party in the USA!" We yelled in unison. Alfred laughed, and I joined him. I was feeling kind of high off the adrenaline coursing through the room. Everyone was jumping around and having a good time, and I was feeling the effects of it. Then, the song changed to something I knew all the lyrics to.

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse~!" I sang, and Alfred replied with the next line. We swapped off until we reached the chorus, and we yelled the lyrics together. All others were dancing vigorously, shouting the lyrics over one another.

After that, a slow song came on. People paired off, and slowly I felt a hand wrap around mine. When I turned, Alfred's glowing eyes were gazing at me. My heart fluttered.

"May I have this dance, madame?" He said teasingly, bowing slightly. He then slid his other arm around my waist, his fingers twisting themselves between my own. My heart raced, and I wondered vaguely if he could tell. We half-danced, and Alfred rested his chin on my head. I blushed, glad my face was secluded from his sight. _Wait a minute_, I thought. _Has he always been this tall...? _But at that moment I didn't care; I was in his arms, and I was happy. I mentally slapped myself for sounding so much like a lovesick schoolgirl.

The song ended much too soon for my liking. We separated, Alfred not meeting my eyes. He then muttered something of needing the bathroom, and with that he fled.

"...What's his problem?" I wondered aloud. I then wandered to the far wall, leaning against it. As I stood, my mind wandering, I heard a heated discussion. Unable to help my curiosity, I poked my head out into the hall. I wasn't all too surprised at who it was.

"I don't care! You were straight up _flirting_ with him!" Elizabeta stamped her foot. "Sometimes I'd swear you were gay!"

Gilbert looked rather stunned for a moment. Then I saw the beginnings of an idea flash across his features. "Me? Gay?" His tone was coy, slightly seductive.

"Are you deaf?" She didn't seem to notice the change in his attitude and voice. "That's what I said, isn't it?" She stamped her foot again, her little heel clicking on the tiled floor.

"Well..." Gilbert smirked. She looked at him, waiting. "Would a gay dude do this?" He grabbed her wrist, pulled her close, and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise, and her cheeks flushed. Slowly he pulled away, a small 'smooch' sound echoing as their lips parted. She stared at him, shocked.

Gilbert quickly looked away from her, a light blush dusting across his cheeks. He looked almost like he wanted to apologize, but before he could speak a word a hand had wrapped around the back of his neck. Blushing, Elizabeta pulled him in and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and I took that as my cue to let them be.

At the end of the night, Alfred walked me to my door. He leaned in close, making me blush slightly. "I had a lot of fun..." He smirked, looking my face over. "I still think it's cute when you blush, y'know." His lips brushed my cheek, and with that he was gone.

* * *

Guys, I'm SO sorry I left you the way I did! Fanfiction was being a b**** and would NOT let me upload anything! To make up for it though, I'll post today and tomorrow thoughh! I have up to chapter ten written, so be looking forward to that |D /shot

So... How've y'all been?

Anybody have any comments/concerns?

Anyone have any couples they wanna see more of in my fanfictions?

Any requests for this fanfic?

Leave a review and let me know ;D


	9. Chapter 8

The following Thursday was Thanksgiving; my mother and I were invited to Alfred's for it. I'd never seen so much food in one place! Between he, his parents, his aunt and uncle from Maine, their son, my mother and I, we ate an entire turkey; mountains of potatoes, squash, and stuffing; not to mention about seven other things. Then after all _that_, his mother brought out twelve kinds of pies. I must've consumed at least five pounds of food, and encouraged to eat another ten.

Afterwards, Alfred, I, and his cousin went upstairs. He flopped onto his bed, belching loudly. I sat beside him, and his cousin took over the beanbag chair in the corner.

"So Artie!" My brow twitched, per usual, but I ignored it, per usual. "Weren't that fun? I love eating all that food!" he giggled, and I sighed. I still _hated_ his grammar.

"I guess it was..." I chose to ignore the urge to correct him. "I haven't eaten that much in years!" He laughed, along with his cousin.

"We eat like this every Thanksgiving!" His cousin said quietly from the corner. "Al's parents are big on food."

"'Big' is an understatement!" Alfred giggled once more. "We _love_ to eat _loads_ of food! Mattie doesn't eat a lot though." His cousin attempted defending himself, but Alfred just continued. "This is the first year he's actually eaten a lot!"

"I-I eat plenty, thank you very much!" Matt whisper-yelled from the corner.

"Nu-uh!" Alfred replied teasingly. I just sighed. Their battle lasted quite awhile.

~~!~~

After that, school was pretty boring. We didn't cover much, other than a few review assignments for upcoming tests. We were hit with major snowstorms all through December, causing a few days of school to be called off.

"Damn!" I cursed at the TV. I was up and ready, about to head out the door when the little bar scrolling across the bottom of the TV read that my school was called off... Again. I went back upstairs, wondering why the world decided to do this to me. I got up, dressed, and ready to go just to have them tell me I got up for nothing.

I sighed, undressed, and went back to bed. I hadn't slept well the night before, so I took the opporitunity to get some much deserved sleep.

Once again, I was met with dreams of Alexander.

_"You there!" Alexander's voice rang through the air. I turned around to see what he wanted; His face was right there. Our mouths collided, and after a few seconds we both pulled back. I felt my face turn red, and I looked away._

_"Er, uh..." He attempted to continue with what he was saying, but couldn't seem to remember. I didn't feel so bad; I'dve been at a loss for words too. Scratch that, I WAS at a loss for words. He looked at me, and I looked back._

_"I uh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uh... Yeah..." He blushed then, smiling sheepishly. "Not my fault!"_

_We laughed, slipping into a playful conversation. But then once more, the scene changed._

_"Is there... Anything I can do...?" I spoke slowly, trying to hold my tears in. He looked at me, trying to slow his new tears._

_"I... I just want you to..." He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the salty liquid. "Tell me you love me..."_

_I lost it then; a few tears fell down my cheeks. "Oh, Alex..." My voice wavered. "You already know that... But I'll tell you anyways." I held him tight, kissing his forehead, down to his cheeks, then to his chin. "I love you..." I muttered over and over. I kept doing this, right up until he smiled._

_"Okay, okay..." He laughed as I kept doing it. "I understand, you love me. I love you too, Arthur..."_

When I awoke, I added a single word below the single letter on my wrist.

(A/N: compare to the end of Chapter six if you dun remember ;D)


	10. Chapter 9

I sighed as I opened my eyes, then remembered; today was the first day of Christmas vacation! With a smile I stretched, checking the time.  
"Holy crap, it's already after ten?" I cried. Today, just two days before Christmas, Alfred and I were supposed to finish setting up the decorations! Decorations for what? Why, decorations for a small christmas party I was having. It consisted of a few people from school, Alfred's family (plus his cousin), my mother and I.  
I jumped out of bed, fleeing to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I finished, I threw on the first outfit I saw. After towel-drying my hair and running a brush through it, I made it downstairs just in time to answer the door.  
"Yo!" Alfred greeted jovially. I let him in, and he immediately flopped on the couch. "Duuuude! Did we do awesome or what?" I laughed as he looked around.  
My living room is about twelve by fourteen. The couch and coffee table sit at an angle near the far wall, and the table runner was red and green. The back of the couch was decorated by a neatly placed, hand-crocheted blanket (also red and green). The tree sat in the corner of the room, streams of lights and garland wrapped neatly around. The evenly spaced, multi-colored glass bulbs hung neatly from its branches. Sparkling lights danced across the doorway to the kitchen, bouncing between different colors. The rest of the house consisted of similar decorations; save my room, of course.  
"We aren't finished yet, smart one." He looked at me with that 'Are you kidding me?' look, and I laughed. "We only have a few more things to do!" Then he groaned.  
"Do we haaave to?" He whined. I nodded, and he griped.  
"It's better than being stuck home all day with your parents, isn't it?" He gave me a horrified expression, then we both burst into a fit of laughter. You see, his mother was stressed from doing all the christmas shopping, and his father was sick with a "Man Cold."  
"I'll do the candy canes!" Alfred jumped up, running into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet where I told him they were, grabbed the few boxes, and dashed toward the tree. He began to hang them, humming Jingle Bell Rock as he did. I went back into the kitchen, deciding to make jello. I mean really, you can't screw that up.  
If you're wondering about that, here's a quick recap: I put a pan of cookies into the oven... Forgot to set the timer... And lit the kitchen on fire. Not too much damage, but I'm not exactly trusted with the kitchen any more.  
So I poured the jello mixture into a tree-shaped bowl. Repeating the same for three other flavors and shapes, I put them all into the fridge. Satisfied, I returned to see how Alfred was doing.  
He'd neatly perched each candy cane, decorating the tree so perfectly. He giggled, stepping back to admire his work.  
"So perfect... Where on earth did you learn to decorate like that?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the tree.  
"I picked it up from my aunt." He shrugged. "She liked it, and I liked her, so I picked up on it. Dont judge!" The bridge of his nose went pink, and I couldn't help but think How cute!  
"You're very good." I smiled, seeing him smile back. He then reached out, plucked a candy cane from the tree, unwrapped it, and stuck it in his mouth in under ten seconds. I whacked his arm playfully.  
"Those're for tomorrow!" We laughed, and he nearly choked. To avoid that disaster, I went to check off candy canes and jello on my to do list. I had a feeling I'd forgot to do something, although I'd done everything on my list.  
Before I could contemplate further, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, a pair of violet eyes greeted me. "Hello, Matthew!" I smiled, him returning it shyly. "Come in, come in. Alfred and I just finished decorating."  
"O-oh, well..." Matthew cleared his throat. "I brought some other things for the party..." His eyes glinted mischievously. I raised an eyebrow, allowing him to step inside. He set down a sort of large box, opening it. Alfred and I watched as he pulled out first a few wrapped boxes, then paused before slowly pulling out four flasks. He spread them out before us, pointing to each.  
"Vodka, scotch, rum, whiskey." He pointed to them in order. He then retrieved four large bottles of soda, along with a package of plastic cups. His eyes glittered, obviously proud of what he'd revealed thus far. I glanced at the box warily, wondering what else he might've had left in there.  
Alfred gave a low whistle. "Damn, you scored this all off your dad?" When Matthew nodded, Alfred grinned. "Sweeeeeet."  
I just glanced between them. "Isn't that... Illegal in the US?" They both just laughed.  
"Doesn't mean we ain't gonna do it!" Alfred's giggle was devious, unlike his usually innocent one.  
"..." I sighed. "...If I get caught, I am going to skin you both alive." They cheered, loading the things back into the box. He put the wrapped boxes under the tree.  
We went upstairs, stashing the box in my closet. Afterwards, Alfred flopped onto my bed. I sat on the floor, leaning against my dresser. Matthew sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Our conversation flowed easily, Alfred doing most of the talking.  
At one point, I joined him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, giggling and smiling. Matthew just smiled, shaking his head and shifting into a sitting position.  
"Y'know, I love spendin' time with ya guys!" He declared, his arm that was still around me tightening. I felt my heart beating fast, and I knew I must've been blushing at least slightly. I held my breath as his face pressed into my neck. He whispered something I could barely hear, and when he pulled away the bridge of his nose was stained pink. Then he giggled again and closed his eyes, and I knew right then that I must've been blushing.

The following day, which was Christmas eve, I awoke around ten. Quickly dashing through a shower, I went downstairs. My mother was already in the kitchen, starting to make different platters of food. She'd set out quite a few already, consisting of everything from vegetable sticks and fruit salad to cookies and little cheesecake squares. I cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Enough food?" I asked, and she laughed. I sighed, smiling. I wandered to the fridge, pulling out the trays of jello I'd made. They were so pretty, so perfect. I got the urge to destroy them with a fork; I decided to refrain.  
Around noon, Alfred appeared at my doorstep, his parents and relatives in tow. I smiled, greeting them. Alfred and I allowed my mother to lead the other adults into the kitchen. Alfred, Matt and I began an easy conversation, laughing and poking fun at them.

"Hmm... Something's missing." Mabel looked around, wondering vaguely what she could have missed. Jane walked over, laughing.  
"I can easily tell you what!" She exclaimed. "You forgot this!" She handed Mabel something. mabel smiled as she recognized it.  
"Of course, how could I forget?" She reached up, tacking it to the doorway above the stairs.

"Mufuwoo!" Alfred cried through his mouthful of food. I couldn't help but laugh. He'd been at my house a total of ten minutes, and already he'd stuffed his face.  
"Why don't we go upstairs?" I suggested as he swallowed. Before he could respond, the doorbell rang. I dragged Alfred away from the food long enough to answer the door. Matt just chuckled, leaning against the wall by the steps. As I opened the door, I noticed he'd glanced upward. Oh well.  
"Yo! The awesomest guest has arrived!" Gilbert struck a pose, giving a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, stepping aside. He entered, with Elizabeta right behind him. She gave me the usual, I'm so sorry you're friends with him look, and I gave her the usual I'm so sorry you're dating him look. She mock huffed, following Gilbert to the kitchen.  
As they (along with Alfred) occupied themselves with food, I wandered to the couch. Sitting, I drank in the details of my first christmas in America. The beautifully decorated christmas tree flickered with different colors. Soft christmas music danced through the air, and the chatter of the guests seemed to fit well.  
Being so deep in thought, I was startled when Matthew sat beside me. I jumped as he spoke. "Lonely yet?" I began to laugh, and he laughed with me. "Sorry to scare you!"  
"That's quite alright, dear Matthew!" My laughter slowly faded, my smile staying in place. "I was just taking in all the details. The lights, the music, the people..." I glanced toward the kitchen to see Alfred looking at me. Snapping back around, I felt my ears redden, and I prayed he hadn't heard me. "It's all so beautiful... This is a memory that'll stick with me for a long time to come."  
"Y'know," Matthew began. "I'm really glad you ended up moving in here. Alfred used to be more closed off... He never really opened up to anybody. Once upon a time, when he first moved here, he barely spoke..." Matthew snapped his mouth shut then, his eyes wide.  
"...Moved here?" Damn that curiosity. Matthew looked at me, his eyes telling me he'd said too much.  
"W-well, I'm... I'm not supposed to tell anyone..." He fretted, glancing around nervously. Nobody seemed to be within hearing range.  
"But Alfred used to live somewhere else..." Matthew stared down at the floor as he continued. "And he only told me a few times of where he used to live. He didn't tell me much, other than he was close to someone he knew there. He never spoke to anyone, whether it was in school or even some of the family members." He looked up then. "When you moved here, he began to open up again."  
I just stared at him. He lived somewhere else? Then moved..? close to someone...? I shook the next few thoughts from my head. Matthew looked back at me, his eyes questioning.  
"...Everything alright, Arthur?" He asked quietly after a moment, looking at me earnestly.  
"Er, I'm fine." I waved it off. But truth be told, I was bothered.

"Goodbye!" I cried, feeling my eyes well with tears once more. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pressing my lips to his cheek. "I'll never forget you. I'll remember every detail, in hopes of reuniting someday!"  
"I'll never forget you either!" Large tears rolled down his cheeks, and I did my best to wipe them away. After another round of hugs, the taxi he was taking beeped. "I love you! Never forget me!" We shouted in unison as he ran away. Tears slowly trickled down my face, and I attempted miserably to scrub them off.  
He got in the taxi. As I watched the tail lights disappear down the road in London, it truly hit me: he was gone.

I smacked myself in the forehead. Damnit all! I cursed myself. Why in the world did I have to go and throw away my journal anyway?  
With a sigh, I returned my attention to the party. By now Matthew had been drawn away by the others, and I decided it would be best if I joined them. But then, the doorbell rang.  
"Hay-lo!" With a twirl and a giggle, Lilli showed off her red velvet dress. The black belt at the waist matched her mary janes, and the usual purple ribbon was tied neatly in her hair.  
Vash just smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Easy, girl." We laughed, and I led them to the rest of the group. They were sucked into the chatter of the rest, and I decided to join this time.  
"And then like, I was all 'nu-uh!' but it was all totes true!" Alfred laughed, the others joining in. He downed the rest of his drink, placing the cup on the counter.  
"I remember one time," Gilbert began. "Where like, this guy thought he was awesomer than me! And I was like, 'no you're not dude, don't lie!' And he just laughed and said, 'I'm awesome!' And he kept saying it! So I stuffed my sandwich in his mouth and walked off! Now how awesome is that?" Everyone spoke at once, commenting sarcastically. As I was about to give my two cents, the doorbell rang once more.  
"Merry christmas!" Chorused the twin Italians before me. Feliciano, the lighter haired of the two, grabbed my hands and kissed my cheeks. I smiled back at him. His darker haired counterpart, Lovino, just smiled politely and yanked his brother back. They began to bicker, Lovino smacking Feliciano in the forehead a few times.  
"Hey, Arthur." Ludwig greeted warmly. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist, sniffling.  
"L-L-Lovino's picking on meeee..." He whined, pressing his face into Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig looked embarassed, and his cheeks were a slight rose. He put his arms around the smaller boy, sighing. He whispered comforting words, soothing him with his deep voice.  
"Er, herro." Kiku smiled shyly. he held eye contact for a few seconds, but then looked off to the side. I wondered momentarily how he could be so shy.  
"Come on in, the others are in the kitchen." I smiled, stepping aside. They entered, immediately being abducted by the others. As I shut the door, a tap on my shoulder made me jump. I turned.  
"Dude, relax for a sec! You should be having fun!" Alfred's voice was light, teasing, but I could tell by the look in his eyes he was being genuine. On an impulse, I smacked him playfully on the arm.  
"Well, it is my responsibility to answer the door." I stated seriously. He laughed, taking me by the hand. My heart skipped a beat, and I knew my ears were red. He leaned closer, whispering into my ear.  
"Well, it's my responsibility to make sure you're stress-free and enjoying yourself..." Alfred's smirk and breathy voice made the red leak from my ears to my cheeks. I turned my head away, hearing him giggle and comment as he usually did.

"Oho!" Chorused the group. An empty coke bottle had been spun, landing on Feliciano. He laughed, hiccuping. He stood, Ludwig as well. Blushing slightly, the German led his victim to the closet.  
We sat, listening. I watched as Alfred poured himself another mix of scotch and cola. He sipped it, then smiled. As he returned to the group, we heard a small moan from the closet. My attention snapped momentarily to the closet, where Ludwig's name was cried out.  
Five minutes later, Alfred danced over and knocked on the door. "Seven minutes're up! Get yer asses outta the closet~" I winced at the horrible grammar, attempting to ignore it. As first Ludwig, then a very battered looking Italian exited the closet, there were applause. Ludwig blushed, grumbling. He took a seat, Feliciano doing the same.  
The person to Ludwig's right, Gilbert, grabbed the bottle and spun. It landed on Lovino, who gave him a very disgruntled look. They both stood, grumbling, and entered the closet. Not a sound came from the closet the entire time.  
The next few rounds were pretty funny. Vash landed on Lilli, who blushed. Kiku landed on Elizabeta. Her death look made him pale a bit more than usual.  
Next, I spun the bottle. It landed on Matthew, and I sighed, he with me. We entered the closet silently.  
"So," Matthew looked at me, lacing his question with teasing sarcasm. "You gonna kiss me or what?"  
We laughed, covering our mouths. Then suddenly, Matthew's eyes lit up mischievously. He approached me, whispering into my ear. Slowly I felt a grin spread across my face.

"Ugh, this is boring!" I groaned, lookin' at the others. They looked back at me, noddin. I breathed out, lookin at Lizzy. "Can I get 'em early?" She went to say somethin, but then there was noises comin from the closet.  
"Ohh, Matthew!" I knew that was Artie's voice, and I felt my stomach sink. He sounded like he was enjoying it, too! Everyone else was like, "Oooohhh!" I didn't join.  
"Uwahh!" I heart Mattie cry out. "Oh, Arthur..." He moaned. I looked to the side, feeling like I was gonna cry. I-I guess he really don't remember... I was thinking. I felt my eyes getting all wet, so I got up to pour s'more alchohol in my cup.  
As soon as the seven minutes was up, I ran to the closet and knocked. "Yooo, time ta come outta da clooooseeeet~" The door opened five seconds later, Mattie comin out first. Then Artie came out, looking like he wan'ed a laugh. I din't get it, and went to go sit back down.

As soon as both Matthew and I were seated, we burst out simultaneously. As our laughter rang through the room, the others stared blankly. Once we were through, still getting strange looks from the others, Lovino spun the bottle. It landed on Feliciano, who gave a slight giggle and followed Lovino to the closet. Another dull seven minutes.  
After a good couple hours of playing most of the group got bored, and just in time. As we were finishing up, my mother hollered for us. We trooped downstairs, being greeted by good food and the few adults.  
We sat, eating and chatting. Alfred sat across from me, but his eyes never left his plate.  
"So what was all that laughing about?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at Matthew. Matt glanced at me, and I nodded.  
"We were fooling around," Matthew explained. "But not how you think!" He giggled slightly. "We were just making noises. I figured it'd get you guys going, but I didn't think you'd all believe it!"  
"Seriosuly?" Gilbert looked impressed. "That's a good idea. As a matter of fact, it's an awesome idea!" They laughed, and Alfred decided to look up at me then.  
"Oh, so that was it!" He gave his trademark giggle, flashing me a smile. "I knew Mattie wouldn't never fool around!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew looked at Alfred, his face surprised and his words teasing but aggitated.  
"Uh..." Alfred blinked, and I could almost see the cartoon sweatdrop appear on the side of his head. "I love youuu!" He sang quickly, grinning at Matthew apologetically. Matthew just shook his head, smiling.  
"So, how 'bout them totally awesome bands there, like Fall Out Boy?" Gilbert attempted to start a conversation; All was silent. He huffed, shoving a biscuit into his mouth whole.  
After finishing countless amounts of food, we all began to head back upstairs. My mother's voice behind us made me freeze.  
"Hey, you guys! Nobody's paying attention!" She pouted, crossing her arms. I blushed slightly, mentally smacking myself in the forehead. She could be so childish sometimes!  
The entire group had made it mostly upstairs, Alfred and I at the back. I'd just set my foot on the bottom step when she'd spoken. We all turned to look at her.  
"Look up." She stated. Alfred did first, and I saw his face pale, then go pink. I was afraid to look up, but I did anyways. Staring upwards, at first I could not believe what I saw. Then I felt my face burning. My mother, looking satisfied with herself, walked off. The group ahead of Alfred and I "Oooooh!"ed and someone whistled.  
Alfred smiled nervously, looking everywhere but at me. I felt my heart beating faster, and my stomach flipped nervously. I looked down at the floor, up at the object above me, then finally at Alfred. He bit his lower lip, and the bridge of his nose turned red. It slowly spread to his cheeks as he reached forward. His fingers linked through mine, and I felt my face redden further. He repeated it with my other hand, using the tactic to pull me closer.  
"Kiiiiiiiiiss!" Elizabeta squealed, and I wanted so badly to die of embarassment. Gilbert complained, and the others soon joined.  
All went silent as the distance between Alfred and I closed. Our noses touched, and he looked into my eyes then.  
"I, uh..." He couldn't find the words he wanted to say. After another attempt, he sighed. Giving up, he closed both his eyes and the distance between our lips. Elizabeta squealed, but I barely heard her.  
Right there, underneath the mistletoe on Christmas eve, I was kissed by Alfred F. Jones.  
Wait a second, I thought. Jones? As our lips parted, I stared at Alfred in shock. He stared back at me.  
"Alexander?"

* * *

Gwahaha! It's finally been revealeddd~! Alexander's true identityyyy~ /shot  
but anyways, I had fun throwing in that little bit and confusing y'all ;D

OMAJ! My longest chapter yet! 3,634! ;D thanks for making it with me to this point!

Love ya love ya~


	11. Chapter 9 part two

The next day, I awoke to my phone buzzing. With a groan, I grabbed it. When I flipped it open, I couldn't help but smile.

I hit "Open," and a simple message appeared.

"See you in ten!"

I sat up then, feeling aweful. I had a slight hangover, although I hadn't drank much. Getting up, I took the fastest shower of my life and quickly jumped into red skinny jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. Slipping my feet into my high-tops, I dashed downstairs as the doorbell rang.

I was met by a grinning Alfred. He had his hands behind his back, and his eyes glittered with excitement. I looked at him questioningly, and I was met with a wink. I stepped aside, letting him inside, and he was sure to keep his hands hidden from me at all times. I sighed, my curiosity eating at me.

"Merry Christmas, Artie!" He cried after an extremely long (for him) pause. He held his arms out, a green wrapped box with a thick blue ribbon twisted intricately around it in his hands.

"A-ah," I blushed, not knowing how to respond at first. "O-oh!" After a second, I realised. "W-wait a second!" I ran to the christmas tree, reaching into the neatly stacked gifts (which half of them weren't there the day before, I'm sure). I pulled out a box, wrapped in green as well.

The red ribbon tied around it fluttered as I thrust my arms toward him. "Merry christmas, Alfred!" I exclaimed, blushing and keeping my head down. My eyes were closed. I heard his giggle, and he slipped into my arms between I and the box.

His finger lifted my chin upward, and I looked into his eyes. I felt my face redden further. He closed the gap between our lips, a small sigh escaping and his arms wrapping around my waist. I kissed back, feeling my heart rate accelerate ten fold. After standing like that for at least thirty seconds, we broke apart and stood staring at one another. He slowly smiled, and I did the same.

We handed each other our gifts, agreeing to open them at the same time. Seating ourselves on the couch, we looked at each other.

"One," I began.

"Two," He followed.

"Three." We said at the same time.

We tugged the ribbons off, watching them unravel. Slowly and meticulously tearing the wrapping paper open, we both opened our gifts.

"Uwahhh!" Alfred cried. He carefully pulled out one of the objects I'd packed away. "Three Days grace tickets? No way!" I smiled, watching him remove the other items. He squealed as he removed three DVDs, each of them a movie he'd drooled over weeks before. He then pulled out the last thing I'd placed in the box.

"Aw, Artie..." He whispered softly, holding up the rawhide string before him. The guitar pick dangling from it glinted in the light. "I love it." He tied it around his neck, smiling at me. "Thank you so much!" He reached out, hugging me tight. I hugged him back, feeling glad he liked the gifts.

Next I opened my box. I reached in, pulling out two canisters. They were decorated in blue and white snowflakes. Curious, I opened one. Inside the cover was a sticker, which described the tea inside. I drank in the sweet scent, smiling at the familiarity. Gently placing it on the coffee table, I opened the other. It had a new scent; one I hadn't yet experienced. I made a mental note to try that one before bed. Pulling out the next item, I couldn't help but smile.

"Alfred, this is... Adorable!" The stuffed dog sitting in my lap stared up at me with its sparkling blue eyes. Its ears were red and white striped, along with its tail, and its body was blue with white stars decorating it. Its top hat was red and blue, with a large white star on the front. The red, white, and blue collar around its neck held a heart shaped charm. the name engraved on it was "Freedom."

I stroked its silky fur, unable to help myself. I held it in my lap as I pulled out the other item in the box. It was a simple, red envelope. I opened it, pulling out the card inside.

The front was decorated with a christmas tree, the ornaments and tinsel dabbed with glitter. I opened it to find a handwritten message.

_Dear Artie,_

_I think I shud tell ya. I still remembur ya. (I mean, who could fergot those eyebrows? -laugh-) We waz neibors, back years ago. I had to move to here though, cause ma mom missed Mattie and my aunt in uncle. I neva thought wed see eachuther again! But then ya moved in nextdoar, and I waz so happy! But then ya din' remembur me... I wantid ta tell ya right when I saw ya agin, but I got scared. I waz all "What if he dun remembur me?" so if ya dint remembur me, I jest told ya. if ya did, well i feel dumm._

_Sinserely, Alfred F. Jones_

As I finished reading (and wincing at all the horrible spelling), I noticed there were small, dark spots on the paper. Only then had I realised I was crying. Looking up at Alfred through watery eyes, I saw him grow worried for a second. Setting aside Freedom and the card, I jumped on him and held him tight. He snaked his arms around my waist, and I pressed my face into his neck.

"Oh, Alfred..." I sniffled pitifully. "I... I thought I'd lost you, all those years before... I'd never dreamed we'd meet again, like this!"

After gathering my wits, I pulled out of his embrace and smacked him on the arm. He winced and looked at me, confused.

"What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his arm.

"That was for leaving me." I gave him an unhappy look. But then I grabbed him, pulled him close, and kissed him. After letting go, I murmered into his ear: "And that was for coming back to me...~"

His arms came back around me, hesitantly lifting my chin and looking into my eyes. Our lips met once more. As we pulled apart, a smile came across my lips. He stared at me blankly.

"You got your braces off!"

~~!~~

On New Year's eve, I was growing tired. It was only ten, but I'd been running around all morning with Alfred. He'd wanted to try out his new RC helicopter, and those damned blue eyes got me.

Lounging on my couch lazily, I closed my eyes. Alfred was beside me, watching the tele but being mindful of my rest.

After a moment, he tugged on my sleeve. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes, feeling really sleepy. He smiled softly, sliding his arm around my waist. I inched a bit closer, and he held me. As my eyes sank back shut, he guided my head to his lap. I shifted, getting comfortable, and gave a small sigh of contentment. He began stroking my hair gently, humming a tune we both knew well.

"When I was... Seventeen... I had wrists... like steel..." I sighed quietly. I was already falling asleep.

"Artie...~" A voice floated through my dream what seemed like minutes later. My eyes opened slowly, looking up at Alfred.

"Hnn...?" I sighed quietly, blinking and yawning. "Wh...at time... is it...?" Alfred gestured to the television, where a crowd was screaming. I sat up, watching intently. Slowly the camera zoomed out. As it did, a giant glittery ball on an impossibly tall shaft of metal appeared. We sat, watching as the crowd started screaming louder.

The adults entered the room, standing behind the couch. We all watched as the ball began to drop.

"Five...! Four...! _Three! __**Two! ONE!**__**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_" They hollered. Alfred's parents kissed, my mother came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her, smiling. Then the adults exited the room, returning to the kitchen.

"Nee nee, Artie-chan?" Alfred said in a childish voice. I turned to look at him.

"Hmm~?" I began, but before I could turn entirely he'd grabbed me.

"Ah~...!" I gasped slightly. His lips captured mine, his arms coming around me tightly. I felt myself beginning to blush. I kissed him back, my hands finding his hair. As his lips pressed harder, so did mine. His tongue prodded my lower lip, and I hesitantly opened my mouth. His tongue made its way in, poking around carefully.

Hearing footsteps, we broke apart. Alfred quickly changed the channel and pretended to watch. I leaned my head back, praying I wasn't blushing. My mother entered the room, offering glasses of kool-aid. I accepted, as did Alfred, and we then excused ourselves.

* * *

Just a quick followup to Chapter 9 ;D I'll have chapter 10 up tomorrow...

If I get reviews *evil laugh*

Bye-ni!


	12. Chapter 10

"School's out, hallelujah!" I cried. I opened my locker, tossing my books inside. As soon as I closed my locker, a certain pervert was standing on the other side of the door.

"Mon cheri, a gift for you!" He cried. His french accent grated my nerves; I tried to ignore it.

"A... gift?" I looked at him warily. "What're you up to now, frog face?" Francis shrugged.

"Not a thing, mon ami~ I am simply delivering ze Valentines!" His hands, which I just then realised had been hidden, came forward. They wielded a heart shaped box, a small tag dangling from the ribbon wrapped around it. I took the box hesitantly, still suspicious of whether it were a trick or not. After looking at the name on the tag, though, I couldn't help the blush that began to burn in my ears. I smiled, hugging the box to my chest.

"Thank you very much, Francis!" I held the box tightly. He winked, blew a kiss, and practically danced off down the hall. Quickly tucking the box into my bag, I practically ran outside. Once I spotted him, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Thank you~!" I hugged him around the neck from behind, making him jump. "Thank youu! You're so sweet! I love them!"

"Your welcome, Artie." Alfred laughed, twisting around and hugging back. His lips met mine briefly. We broke apart after remembering where we were. I immediately felt my ears redden, and I saw the bridge of Alfred's nose turn pink. We looked in opposite directions, but had the same thought; We reached for each other's hands, lacing our fingers together.

~~!~~

After that, I continued to take our relationship slowly. We never went past kissing. I knew Alfred wanted more, but I just wasn't ready. I was lucky, really lucky, to have him for a boyfriend. Anyone else would've left me already.

Our relationship wasn't secretive, but we didn't exactly flaunt it either. Anyone who was there on Christmas knew, my mother found out (even though she set us up, she didn't think we were actually _together_ until she caught us...), and a few miscellaneous students found out here and there. Otherwise, nobody really knew or cared. Nobody went around gossiping either, which I was grateful for.

And y'know, the first time we ever went past kissing , snuggling, et cetera, wasn't for a long time. You probably want me to explain.


	13. Chapter 11

Well, let me start with this. Alfred's family, every year, went up to their summer home for a month. They invited my mother and I along. We, of course, accepted. We took Alfred's mother's van up. Now, here's the story of the summer of our sophomore year...

Around two p.m. on the first of August, Alfred and I set foot in our room at the summer house.

"I call top bunk!" Alfred cried. I just laughed and sat on the bottom, dropping my bag to the floor.

"Alfred, my dear, you wouldn't get me on the top bunk if you _tried_. I don't like heights, remember?" As I stood to begin unpacking my things, Alfred appeared upside-down in front of me. I jumped, crying out in surprise. "What are you- do you want to _die_?"

He laughed, turning onto his stomach. His grin was that of the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Wh-what're you grinning at like that?" I took a slight step back. Bad move. I bumped into Matthew, who in turn picked me up easily.

"Put me down!" I cried. "What're you-?" He lifted me toward Alfred, who grabbed me and tugged me onto the bunk beside him. With an aggitated sigh, I glared down at Matthew.

"Now what was that about not going up there?" He teased. As he walked away, my gaze was cast on the floor. Which, might I add, looked very far down.

With a small, squeak-sounding noise, I inched as far back from the edge as I could. Alfred put his arms around me, nuzzling my neck. His lips came up to my ear, whispering seductively.

"Hey babe, no worries. I'll protect ya..." He blew gently into my ear, making me blush and squirm slightly. He proceeded to bite down gently on my earlobe, making me gasp in both shock and pleasure.

"A-Al...!" I muttered his name. As I turned to face him, his lips caught mine. My heart immediately sped up, and I knew I was nervous, but I kissed back. His arms tightened ever slightly, his eyes closing. I closed my eyes as well, locking my arms around his neck.

As his lips worked against mine, the door creaked open. We practically jumped apart, in fear of it being his parents.

You see, Alfred's father wasn't exactly... Well... _Fond _of gay people. Actually, he hated them. Alfred's mother accepted them, but she was the "Loyal Wife" type. If she knew, she'd feel obliged to tell Alfred's father. We didn't plan on telling either of them for awhile...

But it was just a false alarm. "S-sorry to scare you guys!" Matthew called up to us, and I could tell just by his voice he wanted to laugh.

"Jeez, Mattie! Don't do that to me!" Alfred cried in aggrevation. When I looked back at him though, he was trying not to laugh.

Matthew just laughed. "But anyways, I was sent to get you!" His head appeared at the edge of the bunk. I, not expecting it, cried out and scooted backwards. Alfred's arms came around me again, but he was laughing at my reaction.

"H-hey! It's not funny! So what if I got scared?" But I too, was laughing as I said those words.

"What'm I needed for?" Alfred asked, his cheek coming to rest on mine. I could see his dazzling smile from the corner of my eye, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"We need the canoes for tomorrow," Matthew groaned. "And I don't wanna be stuck gettin' them by myself this year!"

Alfred groaned. "But I _haaaate_ going in the basement!" I laughed at his childish behavior. "Ugh," He sighed. "Fine. I'll help..." He scooted off the bunk, climbing down the ladder slowly.

As I carefully began descending the ladder, not wanting to look down, a pair of arms came around my waist. Alfred easily brought me to the floor, setting me on my feet gently.

"My god, you're strong!" I turned around, hugging him and smiling.

"Nah, you're just really light." He slid his arms around me as well, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Get a room!" Matthew groaned playfully. Alfred and I quickly stepped apart, my ears burning crimson.

"What's wrong, you _jealous_?" Alfred teased, grabbing Matthew around the waist and holding him the way he was holding me.

"In your dreams, Al!" Matthew was blushing slightly, but he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Now then," Alfred began. "To the basement!" He struck a super hero pose, pointing toward the door. "Awaaaaay!" He then ran, at full speed, out of the room and down the hall. Matthew and I looked at one another. He shrugged, as did I. We then assumed the same pose as Alfred had, then ran after him.

~~!~~

By the time we were finished getting out the canoes, life gear, and other things for a day at the lake, it was nearly time for supper. We all crammed into one of the small bathrooms to wash up. Alfred was in between I and Matthew, who in turn were trying to reach the sink effectively. It didn't work well, though.

"Huuuuu..." I sighed, stretching out on my bunk. Laying on my stomach, I folded my arms and rested my head on them. My eyes drifted shut, and I softly sung my favorite song. "When I was seventeen... I had wrists like steel... And I felt complete..."

"But now my body fades behind a brass charade, and I'm obsolete..." A soft voice, close to my ear, finished the phrase.

"Gahh!" I jumped. I hadn't known he'd walked in. Alfred smiled at me, obviously amused by my reaction. He then proceeded to nudge me over, laying beside me. Propping myself up on one elbow, I twisted halfway so I could look at him. His hand came forward, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"You've got such pretty eyes..." Alfred smiled at me, and I could feel my ears turning red. "They sparkle, and they're so pretty when you smile..." I felt the blush beginning to creep into my cheeks. "And whenever you're nervous, they seem to glow..." I knew my face must've been really red by then. "And when you blush, they stand out even more..." I sighed, pressing my face into my pillow.

"_Aaaal..._" I groaned. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" His trademark giggle rang through the air. I was struck by a memory.

_"Whoa!" Alexander cried._

_"Wh-what?" I spat, looking down at the ground in aggrevation._

_"That's... That's really cute...!" Alexander smiled, causing my face to redden further. "Aww! You blush right up to your ears! That's adorable, Arthur~!" Alexander practically sang._

_"Y-you git! It is not!" I stamped my foot, crossing my arms. "It's ugly and I hate it! Guys aren't supposed to blush!"_

_"Hahaha~!" Alexander giggled. He _giggled_. I looked up at him, blinking. He looked back at me blankly for a second._

_As he realised, he covered his mouth and blushed. "Omigod, I sounded like a girl!" He whined. "Guys don't GIGGLE!"_

"Ah..." Even though I hadn't meant to, my eyes filled with tears. I flung my arms around Alfred's neck, pressing my face into his chest. He didn't question me, but instead just snaked his arms around my waist. I sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Oh, Alfred..." Once I trusted my voice enough, I spoke. "I just... Remembered the first time you giggled like that..." Here I paused. He waited for me to go on. "Even though we've been reunited... Little memories come up, and I still cry... I'm not sure why, though..."

"Aw, Arthur..." He murmured into my hair. "It's alright... It took me a long time to stop crying over the memories, too... I still do, sometimes..." His lips pressed against my forehead briefly, then travelled down to my ear. "And, by the way..." He whispered. "The memory that made me cry most... Was always the one where we were in your living room... And you kept kissing me and saying you loved me..." His voice tapered to almost nothing by the end.

"Aw, Al..." I looked up at him, a few more tears sliding down my cheeks. "I love you..." I kissed his tearstained cheeks. "I love you..." I kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you..." He was smiling as I pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, one hand coming up to tangle in my hair. I held him close, kissing him deeply.

~~!~~

Around mid-August, there was a particularly hot day. Matthew, along with the adults and a few of Matthew's friends, headed to the lake for a day of swimming and such. Alfred and I chose to stay behind.

"We'll be back around five or so," Mrs. Jones explained. "You have the house to yourselves until then. If you need anything, you both have my number. Just send me a text or call!"

"We know the drill, ma!" Alfred laughed, but I could tell he was embarassed. "Now go on, or they'll leave without you!"

"They can't go anywhere without me!" she smirked. "I have the keys." We laughed, and with that she was gone.

"Now then," Alfred turned to me. "What should we do?" When I shrugged, he named off some things. "Food? Yard? Games? Back to our room?"

"Uh..." I blushed slightly at the thoughts that came into my head on that last one. "I-I don't care..." Alfred suddenly brightened.

"I know!" He cried. "Let's play Black Ops!" And so we did. After several rounds of getting my ass thoroughly kicked, I gave up. Alfred just laughed. He wasn't one to go easy on people in videogames.

"I give!" I cried. "White flag, white flag!" He turned off the console, still smiling over his victory.

"So now what?" Alfred gave a little sigh, his head resting on mine, which was on his shoulder. His hand lay on top of mine, his fingers wriggling in between my own, and making me smile.

"I don't know..." I replied. Alfred's quiet humming was soothing; I sang along. "You felt the coming wave, told me we'd all be brave... You said you wouldn't fli-i-i-inch..."

"But in the years that passed, since I saw you last, you haven't moved an inch..." He replied. We both sang the chorus together.

After a few minutes of staying snuggled together, it grew hot. Al and I simultaneously pulled apart, laughing. I sighed, standing and stretching. "Today sure is hot..." I commented.

Alfred wandered to the air conditioner, putting it on high. He sat in front of it a moment, his hair blowing gently in the air current. When he returned, his glasses were slightly fogged. I laughed, as did he.

"God do I hate these things," Alfred griped as he wiped them off. "They get in the way of so much!"

"I like them." I stated. "They make you look more grown up..." He gave me a dirty look. "What was that for?" Then he laughed.

"I think they make me look geeky. Like I'm really smart, or something." Alfred sighed.

"No worries there," I joked. "You killed _that_ stereotype a long time ago!" I saw him smile at that.

"Yeah, I guess you're ri- wait a minute...!" I couldn't help but laugh, and he joined me after a minute. Afterwards, we were silent once more. Neither of us could think of anything to do.

"Hnn..." I sighed, wandering back to our room. I sat on my bed, spacing out. My thoughts swallowed me right away.

_We're all alone... In a house... With no adults around... And anything could happen... For all I know, anything could happen when I least expect it and I might end up doing something I'm not ready for... _I kicked myself for that last thought. But his being shirtless didn't really help my mind either.

The door popped open, Alfred smiling in. He held two cups, each wielding a straw and a spoon. He came and sat beside me, handing me one. Picking up the spoon, I poked the floating white blob in my soda a few times. Alfred laughed, sipping his drink.

I spooned a chunk of the ice cream, eating it with relish. The cold spell that hit my mouth was relieving; even more so when I swallowed it. A small sigh escaped my lips.

"Artie, stop eating it like that..." Alfred shifted uncomfortably, slightly whining. "It's really erotic..." The bridge of his nose was turning pink. I was taking a sip of my root beer when he said this, and as a result I nearly choked.

"A-ah..." I felt my face starting to redden, and suddenly I found the floor very interesting. But then I got an idea. Taking up another bit of icecream, I sucked it off my spoon the way I had before. Alfred shifted again, biting his lip.

"It tastes so _gooood_..." I practically moaned, taking another spoonful. I licked it off sensually, savoring the flavor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alfred's blush spread to his cheeks. Twisting the spoon back and forth a couple of times in my mouth, I made small suckling noises. I saw Alfred shift once more, crossing his legs and trying to look away.

I slowly slid the spoon from my mouth, making a light smacking sound in the process. I then sipped my root beer again, but slower and more deliberately.

"Nghh..." I heard Alfred groan quietly. I then set down my cup on the nightstand. Turning to him I smirked, and he attempted to wipe away the slight amount of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. He then gave me a look that said one thing: _Holy Shit..._

He set his cup beside mine, paused a second, then his hand pressed against my chest. He pushed me back on the bed until I was laying down, and he slowly straddled me. He placed his hands on either side of my head, carefully lowering himself to meet my lips. I met him halfway there, propping myself on my elbows to reach him. Our lips collided, just like that first time back in London, but this time neither of us pulled away. His mouth travelled up my jawline, coming to a stop at my ear. His teeth gently nipped my earlobe, eliciting a moan from me. His lips travelling down, he quickly came to the junction where my neck meets my shoulder and bit down gently. My back was against the light bedsheets once more.

"Oh_, Alfred..._" I groaned. He hesitantly slid his hand down my side. I shuddered at the touch. His hand carefully tugged at the bottom of my shirt. As he began pulling it off, I couldn't help my reddening ears. A thought popped into my head. _Wait, what if he sees my scars...?_ But it was a bit late. He already had it up to my chest.

Once my shirt was gone, my hands came to tangle in his hair, and I hoped I could hide my wrists that way. He didn't seem to notice.

His thumb slid across my nipple, causing me to gasp. His mouth came in contact with mine simultaneously, and he quickly slipped his tongue inside. A heated tango followed, but Alfred won easily.

"Nghh..." I groaned as his mouth released my own. His lips danced down my chin and throat, quickly coming to my chest. I shuddered as his tongue graced my left nipple. One hand slid down his back, the other tightening slightly on his hair. He toyed with it for a few seconds, then swapped to my other. He gained double the reaction from my untouched side.

"Ah..!" I gasped as he nipped gently. His mouth began descending my chest. My jeans had, by this point, become restricting, and I was growing uncomfortable. As I tried to shift into a bit more comfortable position, Alfred ground himself against me. We moaned quietly, but Alfred recovered first.

"Arthur...~" He whispered into my ear. "Patience..." A hand came to cup my, er, problem. Wanting to do something for him as well, I slid one hand down his back and across his chest. He didn't give much of a reaction to my touch until I reached his shorts. As my fingers graced the bulge he'd previously ground against me, he bit his lip.

"What's wrong, Al~?" I smirked up at him. Pressing my fingers against him, I began to rub gently. He bit his lip harder, closing his eyes. He massaged me, resulting in a low moan. I rubbed harder, not wanting to lose on my part, and he gasped quietly.

"Aghh... Arthurr..." He moaned. "D-do that agaiiin..." I slid my fingers across him several times, and he moaned slightly louder with each.

His hand pressed into my jeans then, and as his fingers came in contact with my skin I gasped. "Ah!" His fingers wrapped around my length. My hand froze for a second, but then hesitantly came to unbutton and unzip Alfred's shorts. I slowly slipped my hand inside.

His fingers tensed slightly, his thumb finding my head. My hand was just wrapping around him as he did this, causing my grip to tighten. He echoed my moan. Slowly moving my hand, I gave him a few pumps. Looking up at him, I saw he'd bit his lip again. Wanting to hear those sweet moans once more, I moved my hand faster.

"Nghh..." A slight moan managed its way from his mouth. He bit down on his lip so hard, a few drops of blood trickled down his chin. Stretching upward, I licked it away. His lips immediately captured mine, and his hand began moving faster. I moaned into the kiss, and Alfred slipped his tongue into my mouth. A second battle, and yet again Alfred one without a problem. He then released my lips.

"Ah~!" I cried as Alfred began toying with my weeping head. His fingers massaged and worked it well, making me gasp quietly and repeatedly. Not wanting to stop on him, I did my best to mirror his movements. Unable to keep quiet any longer, he ducked his head and opened his mouth. Small pants and gasps echoed through the house, moans mingling among other noises. I'm embarassed to say that small mewls were all I could manage to get out once I neared my climax.

"Ah..." I closed my eyes, gasping quietly. Moving my hand as quickly as I was able, I rubbed him as best I could. "Ah, Alfred!" I cried a few moments later. "I-I'm going to-! _Aaaal!_" I hollered his name loud. I came in his hand, my breathing seeming to stop for a moment. He slowly slipped his hand out. Ears burning, I watched him examine it for a second. Slowly, it came to his mouth. A single finger slid into his mouth, and I watched him suck it experimentally. Quickly, he cleaned the rest of his fingers with a smirk. His mouth was then by my ear.

"Surprisingly sweet, from someone who lives off of tea...~" Alfred's whisper was shaky, probably because he was close. But it still brought more color flooding to my cheeks. I worked him faster, and he gave a sharp gasp. Leaning back, he began to chew on his lip once more. Small droplets of blood dripped off his chin and hit my chest. I kept my hand moving swiftly.

"Ahh...!" Alfred stopped biting, his head falling back and a moan escaping. "Ohh... _A-Arthuuuuur...!_" I felt him tense slightly. "Ahh- oh gawd _do that again_...!" He fell silent a moment, ragged breaths escaping. Then suddenly, his mouth opened once more. "_**ARTHUR!**_" A loud cry rang through the room as he came into my hand.

After sitting silent a moment, catching his breath, his mind caught up to him. He wiped the blood from his lips, a blush forming on the bridge of his nose. Then, as he looked down at me, the slight pink flared crimson and spread over his whole face.

I was licking my fingers nonchalantly, wondering how on earth he tasted so, well, _good... _He lived off a diet of fatty food and cola, but the flavour was so... Different... And I liked it... As I looked up at him, I couldn't help the slight blush that came back into my cheeks.

Right then, we heard the front door open. "Fuck!" We cursed in unison, Alfred scrambling off of me. I sat up quickly, attempting to find my shirt. As he zipped his pants, I tugged it on and yanked the sleeves into place. Grabbing our drinks (by then the ice cream was melted) and sitting on the bed together, we were just barely saved.

"We're ba-ack!" Mrs. Jones poked her head into the room. Alfred and I smiled and greeted her, and I prayed my face wasn't still flushed. "We picked up fast food for dinner, seeing where we haven't had it all month."

Well, let's just say Alfred was out the door in ten seconds.

* * *

So sorry for not updating in so long! My internet's been screwy, and to top it off I had a hard time figuring out how to end the chapter...! *dies* next chapter'll be up by Monday the latest :D

Reviews, please...! *begface*


	14. Chapter 12

"Hahaha~!" Alfred's giggle rang through the park. He was dangling upside down from the monkey bars, his shirt falling to reveal his toned stomach and part of his chest. "C'mon Artie, play with me!" He called, grinning.

"No way, Alfred! You know I hate heights of any sort!" I cried from the bench I was seated on. He pouted, crossing his arms and looking away. Then he turned his sparkling blue gaze upon me, making me melt. He whined, begging me to at least walk over there.

"Fine, you whiny pratt..." I muttered, sighing but smiling. I walked up to him, just close enough for him to do what he did next. Stupid me.

"Happy now, Al?" I rolled my eyes. That childish giggle sounded once more, and I couldn't help but smile. That goofy grin disappeared then, suddenly being replaced by a mischievous smirk.

"...What're you...?" Bloody hell, I never should've asked. One hand shot forward, grabbing the front of my hoodie and yanking me closer. With a small yelp, I fell forward... Right into his arms. He somehow managed to lift himself up enough to press his lips to mine. As he pulled away, grinning and giggling, I blushed and spat several attempted rants at him. I couldn't get a complete thought out once.

"Alfred, why did- why would- you! I! Public! Outside! Park! People! See! Do not _want_!" Stuttering, I felt my face burning right up to the tips of my ears.

With a laugh, Alfred swung upside right, perching on top of the bars. "Nobody cares, Artie!" He then dropped between the bars. If I hadn't stepped back, he probably would've landed on me.

I turned, preparing to return to my bench, when a hand pressed into my back. "You're it!" Alfred exclaimed, running away.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it!" I cried, chasing after him. He scrambled up the rope ladder to the first floor of the playset, I hot on his trail. He dashed up the steps to the second level, and I followed. Just as I was reaching to tag him, he turned to me momentarily, saluted, then ducked down the slide with a laugh.

Coming down the slide right behind him, I didn't realised he'd stopped at the bottom. I knocked into him, sending us both sprawling on the ground. Bursting into laughter, I pecked him on the cheek.

"You're it!" He laughed harder, tapping me on the nose.

"Now you're it!" He cried. "...No tag backs!" He added after a second. I nipped his ear playfully.

"No fair, now who am I supposed to tag?" I teased. He just shrugged, smiling and giggling.

The bell rang at the high school then (we were playing in the park at the middle school), signaling the end of lunch, and the two of us scrambled off the ground, racing one another to class.

~~!~~

"Gahh!" Was all I heard as I came down the hall, along with a loud _thunk_. As I poked my head into my room, I couldn't help the chuckle that passed my lips. Alfred had fallen from my bed, and he was now sprawled on my floor.

Then I realised he'd spilled his coke everywhere.

"_Aaaal!_" I cried. As he sat up, Alfred capped the now empty bottle and apologized. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a few towels, and returned in all of thirty seconds.

I kneeled on the floor, soaking up some of the liquid. Alfred, in an attempt to help, grabbed a second towel. After a few minutes we'd cleaned up most of it, but the floor was still sticky. With a sigh, I gave up. Right then I noticed Alfred.

"Al, your shirt is soaked...!" I shook my head, stepping closer. "Here, take that off. I'll toss it in the wash." I helped him peel it off, him giving no protest. It was as if someone glued it to him.

But of course, you can guess what happens next. "Al, Arthur, what do you want for-...?" My mother walked in _right_ as I was tossing his shirt to the floor. She stared, her expression unreadable.

Turning to face her, I felt my face reddening. "M-mum...!" I stuttered. "I-it's not... I-I wasn't... We weren't..."

"I-I'm sorry, I spilled coke everywhere and he was helping me clean up..." Alfred stepped in, saving me. "My shirt was all stuck to me... I'm sorry if it looked like we were doing something innapropriate...!" He gave a slight bow, the bridge of his nose glowing pink.

"Er, it's alright..." She looked away. I could see her discomfort. "And if you do, uh, do anything... I'd prefer a spot of caution..."

My face burned worse, spreading to my ears and crawling down my neck. "_Muuuum_!" I couldn't help the slight whine. "_Please_ don't say that! You're making things seem worse than they actually are...!"

My mother laughed then, looking back at us. "Alright, alright. But anyways, what do you guys want for dinner? I can make something, or we can get take out. Either is fine with me."

Alfred and I exchanged a glance, shrugged, and simultaneously said, "Whatever you wanna do. I'm not picky."

With a smile, she shook her head at us. "Way too much alike... It's as if you've known each other forever, not just a couple of years."

Then it was our turns to laugh. My mother looked at us blankly for a second, then with a sigh and confused smile left the room.

"hey Alfred..." I began, turning to him. He looked at me, waiting. "Speaking of that, why did you change your name...? I've been wondering for awhile now."

He merely shrugged. "I guess I wanted something less British sounding. New life, new tree or however that saying goes."

"Sounds like you..." I smiled, his grin flashing back at me. As Alfred stepped closer, our situation dawned on me once more. My eyes swept over his bare chest, slightly glistening where it was sticky... Which was pretty much all over. feeling my ears starting to redden at the thoughts running through my head, I looked up to find his glowing eyes watching my face with care.

Unable to help myself, I jumped him.

~~!~~

"Nghh..." I moaned as Alfred's hands came up my shirt. On the couch in his living room, we'd been watching some movie. It came to a sexual scene, and Alfred had pretty much taken advantage.

I groaned in protest as his mouth pulled away from mine, but then his lips travelled up my jawline to the patch of skin directly behind my ear and made me moan.

A small gasp escaped my lips as he bit my earlobe, simultaneously tweaking both of my nipples, then a moan as his tongue moved to clean up the blood he'd drawn.

We heard the front door being opened, and for a second we froze. Alfred pulled his hand away, but let his lips linger by my ear long enough to whisper two words.

"My room."

Quickly shutting off the movie, which was now rolling the credits, I dashed up the stairs behind Alfred. His parents came in just as we were closing the door. He turned a lock, which I am pretty sure wasn't there a few weeks before...

Before I could even begin to think about when he'd installed that, he had me pinned against the door. His lips devoured my own, and his hands resumed their prior position. I brought my hands to his hair, moaning into the kiss. He then worked his magic.

After merely five minutes, Alfred had me on the soft carpet, shirtless and begging for more. His mouth had already charted every inch of my chest and stomach, and he was now leaving what was sure to be a large mark on my neck.

"A-Al...!" I cried, even though it came out more of a gasp. "I'm going to k-kill you if my mother sees that...!" He just giggled, giving a final nip to the spot. Then his mouth began to travel lower again.

Quickly his hands began to tug at my jeans, his mouth working one of my extremely sensitive nipples. Small moans and gasps slipped out of my mouth, and I was left completely vulnerable.

Alfred nudged my jeans down just enough for easy access. His mouth leisurely travelled to my burning length, his lips slowly enveloping my head and his tongue pressing against the slit. using mostly his teeth and tongue, he massaged and gently suckled until I moaned, "Ahh... I'm getting _closeee_..."

His mouth opening wider, he quickly engulfed my entire length. I gasped, feeling complete pleasure. He began humming our favorite song, but I wasn't able to sing along this time. I was too close to even form a single coherent word. Alfred began to deepthroat me, my hips bucking in time with him.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahhh...!" I was so close... "Ahhh!" I was leaking precum into his mouth... "A...Aaaaal!" I cried, trying not to be too loud as I climaxed. He sucked me dry, then his lips returned to mine for a final kiss. I could taste myself on his lips.

After breaking apart for a few seconds, I reached for his jeans. His hand caught mine halfway there.

"Uh uh uhhh!" He singsonged playfully. I looked at him, confused. With a smirk, Alfred stood. "You'll see..." He took the few steps to seat himself on his bed, then slowly slid back until he was leaning against the wall.

Alfred's eyes drifted shut, and slowly his hand made its way to his chest. He began to rub one of his hardened nipples through his shirt, moaning quietly. Repeating this on the other side, his moans began to escalate. His other hand slid against his crotch first slowly, then a bit faster. He moaned my name quietly.

I felt myself blushing, but I was also... really turned on by this... I could feel myself starting to grow hard again.

"Ah, Arthuuur..." He moaned, his hand sliding into his pants. He began to massage himself, his other hand now under the fabric of his tee. I watched as he touched himself, and I felt really turned on by it.

And right then I realised I was mirroring his every move. My face turned a thousand shades of red, but I didn't stop myself. I watched him more carefully now, doing everything that he was doing. A sharp gasp came from his mouth, then a loud moan.

"Aaaah... F-fuck, _Arthuuur..._" Alfred moaned. "Aaahh... I'm _clooose... _A-ahh... Ohh, that feels so _good_...!" Just listening to what he was saying pushed me closer to a second orgasm.

"Nghh...! Ahh, ahhh...! Oh _gawd_, **Arthuuur!**" Not even five minutes later, Alfred practically _screamed_ my name. I blushed darker, but couldn't say a word. Gasps and pants ripped through my throat as I reached my climax.

Crying out, I reached my second climax. Sitting silent for a moment, basking in our orgasms, we just stared in different directions. Then finally, Alfred returned to my side with a giggle.

"So I take it you enjoyed my little show..." He smirked. Smirking back, and with a single nod, I grabbed him and kissed him again.

Later that day, Alfred smiled, pulling out a small box. Within the box lay a necklace identical to the one I bought him awhile before. But instead of a guitar pick with the Union Jack on it, it bore the American flag.

* * *

BEFORE YOU GO ATTACKING ME FOR HAVING THIS UP TWO DAYS LATE!

I'm sorry! FF was being annoying and wouldn't let me upload any documents *anime sweatdrop* but at least the chapter is here... You may bitch me out for my lateness in a review, ne? *hint hint*

Now, I have three things I need to say!

1. Thank you for reading with me thus far! I appreciate all the views and reviews and readers! *blows kisses to you all*

2. I need you guys to tell me who's a better Seme! Alfred or Arthur? Lemme know!

3. **_I'M SORRY. _**Not just for my lateness. I can't tell you why, but I'm really sorry. I apologize five hundred times. Don't disown me...! *tears*

BYE-NII *waves*


	15. Chapter 13

Alfred and I were seated in my room, finishing up our homework. He slammed his Spanish textbook shut, crying out in despair, "No comprendo! Yo el give up-o!" Throwing his hands in the air, he fell back on my bed.

Chuckling, I leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Alfred, you have to have more patience than that when learning something new."

He sighed, crossing his arms and pouting. His lower lip jutted out, his eyes downcast. "I dun wanna learn Spanglish..." He muttered childishly. I rolled my eyes and, finishing my last exercise, closed my English text.

I was just turning to hug him when Alfred's words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What's this?"

To my horror, I turned and faced him. He looked confused, seemingly not knowing what he was looking at. But I knew.

_"I-I don't get it..." I muttered to myself, pausing my knife mid-stroke. "Why do I still do this...? I don't need it...! They'll only become painful reminders later, should they not fade..." With that I dropped my blade, the blood-dulled metal clattering on the wood surface. Striding to the bathroom, I cleaned up and bandaged my wrist. returning to my room, I closed my knife and tucked it under my pillow, swearing never to touch it again._

He flipped it open, staring wide-eyed at the surface. It'd dried, becoming more coppery than deep red. His head tilted to the side, and his eyes widened further once he realised what it was.

Looking up at me, Alfred slowly asked, "Artie... Is this... Blood...?" When I didn't answer, instead just looking away, he slowly closed it. "Is it... Your blood...?" I just stared at the floor. I didn't want to answer him, nor could I. From the corner of my peripheral I saw his eyes turn a deeper, more alert blue. He was paying closer attention to me than previously.

He scooted closer, placing his hand on mine. "AHow come your blood... is on a knife...?" I kept my gaze fixed, not moving.

"Did you hurt yourself?" When I didn't move, his hand inched up my arm. "...Are they here...?" When I still didn't move, he gently nudged my sleeve up. I shut my eyes tight, feeling his pained gaze drinking in every inch of my scars. Words carved over words, turned into other words, small phrases, song lyrics, shapes, lines, and more.

"A-Arthur..." He stared for a moment, not speaking. Slowly he brought my wrist upward, pressing his lips to it. As he did, I looked at him. His eyes flickered upward, locking on mine.

"Arthur Kirkland," He began. I winced at his harsh gaze, but I did not look away. "I never wanna see another new scar on this wrist. Jus' lookin' at 'em hurts."

Tears bit my eyes, stinging and burning until they washed over my cheeks. I flung my arms around him, holding tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I apologized hundreds of times, over and over, holding Alfred tight. His arms came around me as well, his lips coming to my ear.

"I don't want any more secrets..." He whispered, his hot breath making me blush slightly. "I'll tell you everything if you tell me everything..." His tongue flicked out, quickly tracing my earlobe. I shuddered slightly.

"A-alright..." I bit my lip.

"Very good..." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

~~!~~

"Hullo, Matthew!" I called, grinning and waving. "What brings you here in the middle of November?"

"U-uh... O-o-o-o-oh, hello A-A-A-Arthur...!" He stuttered, skittering into Alfred's house without another word.

"What the...?" How unlike Matthew... He would usually stop to chat, at the very least. Shrugging it off I turned up my walk, trying to dig out my keys. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Matthew scuttling back to the car. I had a feeling something wasn't right.

I paused at the door, pretending to flip through my keys. I inconspicuously watched as he dashed back up Alfred's front steps, a box in his arms. I blinked, feeling confused. I unlocked my door, dropped my bag on the couch, and pulled out my phone.

_**Alfred?**_I texted.

_**Yes? **_He returned a moment later.

_**What's going on...?**_

I received no reply.

_**Alfred, answer me.**_

Still no reply.

_**Alfred, I'm coming over there if you don't answer me.**_

About five minutes later I was walking in their front door, which for the record was left open. There were three boxes lined up at the foot of the stairs. Matthew came down, snatched one almost silently, and ran back up. I went unnoticed.

Blinking, I shook my head. This wasn't right. What were they doing? I went upstairs almost silently, creeping down the hall carefully and feeling quite like a stalker.

I found the room at the end of the hall, previously used for storage and the like, had been emptied and was being filled with Matthew's possessions. I stared blankly at the door, which had a sign posted on it which read: "Matthew~" in white ink on a red background. I felt extremely confused.

_Now where on earth did they put everything that was in there...?_ I wondered. _Wait, nevermind that! Why is Matthew moving in here? Did something happen to his parents? Are they dead? Wait, think rationally. He may just be here for the..._

My thoughts were cut off as Alfred ran into me. Crying out in surprise, I fell to the floor. I rubbed the back of my head, glaring up at him. He looked back at me, flashing his usual goofy grin.

"Heya, Artie! What brings you here?" He greeted me casually, offering a hand. Taking it, he tugged me to my feet. I crossed my arms promptly, giving him my most serious gaze.

"...Something wrong?" Alfred blinked, seemingly unaware of why I was aggitated. I simply pointed to Matthew's new room. "Erm... What about it?" He blinked at me, and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Alfred Jones," I placed my hands on my hips. "Your cousin is moving into your house, and I haven't heard a word of it."

He nodded. "Yeeeeaaaah...?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was moving in?" When Alfred shrugged, I sighed. "Alfred, why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?"

"'Cause it ain't." Another shrug. Alfred glanced around and, when he saw Matthew emerging from his new room he promptly scrambled toward him. "Heya Mattie, let's go this way!" Pushing him back into the room, the door shut behind them.

"What the...?" I was hurt. Why would Alfred be keeping something like this from me? Well, I was about to find out. I walked up to the door, pressing my ear against it. I heard their voices floating in andout of my hearing range.

"...Tell him, Alfred..."

"...Be angry. He doesn't..."

"...Lying! I hate..."

"...Tell him! I'm not risking _my _life!"

"Alfred, he's _your_ boyfriend! You should tell him!"

"Is it really all that important for him to know? I don't think so!"

"...Did I really just hear you correctly?"

"I dunno, you tell me...!"

"So you're saying it's not important for your own _boyfriend_ to know you have a brother?"

_...D-did I hear him correctly...?_ I thought._ What in the world is going on here...?_

Right then, someone turned the doorknob. Jumping back so as not to be discovered, I recreated my previous stance, arms crossing and glowering at the door. They emerged, and for the first time I really noticed how much they looked alike.

"Erm, Artie..." Alfred began, and my aggrevation flared. "I uh... Well, don't get mad or anything but... I uh, I kind of lied... Before... A lot..." I just continued to stare him down, and he fidgeted with his necklace.

"I uhm... Well... Mattie isn't my uh... Cousin." Alfred looked at me for a second, then continued fidgeting, looking away. "He uhm... He's uh... My brother. My twin brother."

"..." I stared at him in disbelief. "...He's your _what now_? Alfred, you're joking, right?" He shook his head. "What the bloody fuck? But.. But.. But...! But Alfred, you didn't...! He wasn't living with you when we were _younger_...!" I was so confused...

"Uhm, well..." Matthew stepped in.

"Keep out of it!" I snapped, glowering at him. He immediately snapped his mouth shut. Alfred grabbed my arm and tugged me into his room. He sat on his bed, pulling me into his lap.

"Artie, I'm sorry... I wasn't supposed to tell anyone... But now I gotta explain, don't I...?" He stroked my hair gently, and I felt myself blushing slightly.

"Damn skippy you do!" I cried. And so he did.

"Well, when we were born, my mom was so happy to have _two_ kids... But then, as we got a little older, she wasn't able to afford both of us... She let my aunt and uncle adopt Mattie... I guess I cried when he left, but I don't remember 'cause I was so little... When they adopted him, they were living in Canada... Then they moved to the States, and my mom wanted to see them again... so we came to the States, and they were overjoyed to see us. I was so happy to have Mattie around again, so I begged and begged for years for them to take him back. They finally worked it out a month ago... So now, here we are."

I blinked, then sighed. "And you couldn't tell me you had a twin _why_, exactly?" He shrugged.

"Mom and dad told me not to..."

"Since when do _you_, Alfred Jones, listen to your parents?"

He shrugged again. We looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

~~!~~

"Hey, Alfred!" I poked my head out the window closest to Alfred's house, seeing he was in his room. "Want to hang out today? I've finally finished my Tomb Raider collection!"

"Oh uh, heya Artie!" Alfred jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned to the window, grinning apologetically. "Sorry, but I have other plans..."

"O-Oh, alright..." I smiled back, sighing inwardly. "Well, the offer's open all week! I haven't any plans until next Tuesday, which is when I have that one appointment... But otherwise!"

He just nodded, exiting his room. I didn't realise that was only the first disappointment of many to come.

~~!~~

"Hey Alfred, it's Arthur." I began my voicemail message. "I uh... I just wanted to call and say hello... I haven't seen you in three days, even though we go to the same school and all... Erm, call me back when you get this. Uh, bye..." With a sigh I hung up.

~~!~~

_**Hey Al, whaddup? Haven't seen you in awhile...  
Heya Artie! Sorry I havent seen ya in a long tiem, n i cant 2day eitha. Not home, sry!**_

_**Oh, alright... I miss you...**_

_**Mmm.**_

~~!~~

"Mum, I'm bored..." I was sitting on the couch, trying to find something on the tele.

She glanced over at me with a sigh. "Don't you have friends?"

"All busy with this or that..."

"What about Alfred, where's he been?" She suggested.

I winced at the name. "H-he hasn't been around too often... I believe he's been spending more time with Matthew as of late... But I'm not too sure any more... He might be tired of me..."

"Oh, luv..." Taking a seat beside me, she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I gladly leaned into the embrace.

"It's like I don't exist in his world any more..." I sighed. "The bloke even ignored my text messages today..."

"I'm sure he's just going through a phase..." She stroked my hair, quietly humming a tune. "Soon he'll remember he's arse over tit for you and come trotting back like a smitten puppy." I felt a blush starting in my ears.

"I-I wouldn't go so far..." I couldn't help my slight stutter. "Though I do hope he comes back around some time soon. I miss him dearly..."

~~!~~

Walking through the hall, what must've been a few weeks later, I wondered why on earth Alfred had once again blown me off at lunch. Turning the corner on my way to biology I saw why, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Alfred had his arm around some girl's shoulders. I stood shocked for a moment, watching him lean closer to her. Their faces centimeters apart, he said something to make her scowl and smack him in the chest lightly, but then a smile ticked across her face as he giggled his signature giggle. _My_ giggle.

I stood gaping, unable to move. I couldn't comprehend what was going on for the first minute or so. I watched as her face came close to his. She said something, making him smile at her. I watched as she blushed for a second, then pecked his cheek. He blinked at her then grinned. Once it finally clicked in my brain what he was up to, I regained my senses and became overwhelmed by emotion.

Snapping my mouth shut I promptly walked over and, standing behind them with my arms crossed, cleared my throat. "Ahem."

Alfred glanced over his shoulder, and when he saw me he immediately jumped away from her.

"H-hey, Artie!" Alfred's giggle rang through the air, a pale pink dusting the bridge of his nose. Instead of making me smile like it usually did, it sent a piercing stab through my stomach. I simply glowered, hurt and angry. "Uh... I uh, I swear it's not what it looks like...! She uhm... Isn't my..."

"Not what it looks like my bloody British ass!" I cried. "I know _exactly_ what's happening here!" I bit the inside of my cheek, attempting to hold in my tears. I turned on my heel, storming away. Alfred followed behind a few steps.

"A-Artie, I...!" He attempted, but I continued to ignore him, not breaking my stride. He called my name once more.

"Who was that...?" I heard the girl ask.

"Arthur...?" I heard his voice, now quieter and... Tear-choked? Nah, that was just my imagination.

~~!~~

Now after school, Alfred was trying to give me his excuses. He caught me at my locker and kept me there with everything he could, waited until the hallway was empty, then started trying to feed me his lies and excuses again.

"Artie look, it wasn't-!" He started, but I cut him off.

"No, Alfred!" I snapped. "I don't _care_ what you have to say! I know what I saw!" Tears pricked my eyes, but I did my best to hold them in. His mouth opened in an attempt to form some other excuse, but I wouldn't listen. "You're such a _hypocrite_!" I cried. "You said, 'Aw, no more secrets!' blah blah, And less than a week later, I find you with your arms around some _girl_? And to top it off I bet my top dollar she was the reason you were avoiding me these past weeks!"

"That's not true!" Alfred spat, " And, well-! Look at you! I thought I knew everything about _you_, and yet I find out the hard way you're hurting yourself and your dad used to hurt you and you don't even tell me when you're upset or in pain!"

"I never tell you any of that bloody bullcrap because yoou don't need to know about that! I don't need you worrying about me so much either! I don't want you to sit there and listen to things I can handle myself!" I slammed my locker shut, hearing the magnets within fall from the door with a clatter. Stalking away, Alfred followed a few steps as he had earlier.

"She honestly isn't what you think!"

I didn't dignify him with an answer; I instead continued right down the stairs and out the doors of the school.

"Hey, Arthur! Wanna hang to- Arthur?" I heard somewhere to my left. I couldn't concentrate on anything but my pace as I practically ran from the school. It took until I reached the end of the street to calm down a bit and slow my feet.

As I began to walk home, alone long enough to cool down, tears jumped to my eyes. "How _could_ he...?" I muttered. "How could he be so-?" Then I shook my head. "No, how could _I _be so _stupid_?" That sounded right. I was stupid. Just because we'd been together when we were younger, sort of, didn't mean he still held any romantic feelings for me. I was stupid for thinking he really cared. I was stupid for thinking it'd work out between us, two _males_... I was stupid to believe he ever loved me. I was stupid to actually believe he was my _friend_... I was so _stupid_...

I was so stupid I didn't even see that fucking truck coming at me.

* * *

FINALLY! The long-awaited conclusion to chapter thirteen is UP.

What will happen to Arthur?

How will Alfred find out?

Is Alfred really dating someone else?

Why is Arthur's mother so awesome?

All these things you might be wondering shall be revealed!

(Well, except for the most obvious one which you already know: She's a caring, loving, accepting mother unlike most of our parents!)

To be continued in chapter fourteen!

PS: Reviews motivate me to write faster. :P


	16. Chapter 14

_Scream_, plummet, _**crash**_.

A set of dainty extremeties came up, gingerly rubbing at throbbing temples through golden hair. Cautiously sitting up, piercing green eyes examined their vast, sparkling, but empty surroundings.

"Where am I...?" Was wondered aloud. Seated on a cushiony surface, seemingly made of air, a fragile blonde gazed around in confusion. "Why am I here...?" Feeble hands coming to rest on porcelain knees, said blonde noted his previous attire had been replaced by silken robes.

**Poof**, giggle, _swoosh_.

Within seconds a small, sparkling creature fluttered at close range to the emerald eyes, seemingly smiling. Falling back in surprise, the frail boy gasped quietly. "W-who...? What...?"

"I'm your friend and guardian!" The plump green quadruped lowered, its weight less than a feather as it came to nest in the sleek, satin-clad lap of the startled youth. "Flying Mint Bunny!"

"...Where am I?" His voice small, brittle, the cherub attempted a few fruitful queries. "Who... Am I? Why am I here...?"

"Your name is Arthur. Arthur Angel. You're in a better place now... You went through a lot of pain to get here, Arthur." The rabbit blinked up at him, its dainty wings fluttering slightly.

The small male blinked at it, confused. "...What kind of pain, Mint Bunny?" He couldn't recall any pain.

"In time, you'll remember. Right now, you need to heal. That's what it's all about, at the start." Arthur's fingers danced over the soft fur of its back as it spoke.

"...Heal?" Arthur's repetition was more of a question. "Hey, how am I an angel if I have no wings, or halo?"

"Oops!" Flying Mint Bunny tittered, rising on its little legs once more. "My mistake~ You'll receive them in awhile!"

"Alright, but how long will that be?" Arthur was excited by the prospect of flying. "Do I get a wand, too?"

"Follow me!" that she- he- _it_ was off, soaring effortlessly in the general direction it had come from. The young boy stood on wobbly, slightly sore legs, trailing behind the floating dot far ahead of him. As he continued to follow, something amazing happened.

Flash. Fade. Change.

As if by some sort of magic, a world opened up before the small blonde. Crooked rows of bright blue houses, all completely different in every way except colour, lined both sides of a grassy green street. The sky was painted reds and pinks, oranges and yellows, blues and purples as the sun set. Two moons shone full and bright; at a second glance, it appeared one was a forest green, the other a navy blue. Arthur felt a sudden, strange pang of familiarity at the colours. As he continued down the street, he noted small sounds from within the houses; a comedy show on the tele of one, children laughing from the back yard of another. Familiar scents floated through the air, ranging from apple pies and burgers to aftershave and cologne. Arthur couldn't help feeling as though someone he once knew was at his side. Shrugging it off with a small smile, he focused on the layout of the new world he'd been dropped into.

Mint Bunny led Arthur through multiple streets and avenues, each twisting and turning around a maze of blue houses until he grew dizzy. Finally, after nearly losing his guide, he could see in the distance the floating green ball once more and hurried toward it.

At the end of the street, Mint Bunny was waiting for Arthur to try to catch up. Once it deemed the other close enough, Mint Bunny zipped around another corner with a giggle. Arthur followed with haste, finding a shift in scenery as he did.

The next neighbourhood's colours were inverted; a blue street and green houses. Each house was neatly placed, sized, and physically identical in every way right down to the freshly clipped grass. The only difference between each was the shade of green. Many a house was dark inside, drapes drawn and lights off. Even the few lit houses appeared dark and uninviting; all was silent.

Arthur didn't like the feeling of this street at all; it felt cold and unwelcoming. It seemed to swallow his previously uplifted mood. As he continued to follow his tour guide through the precisely placed houses, he noted they were green, but splattered with red and blue as well. Arthur was confused; why would anyone want their house to be three different colours?

After what seemed to be hours of wandering, they passed a rather strange house. Arthur stopped and stared, wondering just what he was looking at and who on earth would want to live there.

This house was completely set apart from the others in every way. It was such a dark green it was almost black, but you'd have to look hard to see the actual colour. The home was nigh entirely splattered in deep red paint, weatherbeaten, and overgrown by plants. Taking a closer look, Arthur could see there were swirls of blue in the red. The windows were shattered, the door splintering with wear. Sunbleached drapes fluttered listlessly in a light breeze. Arthur felt he almost... recognized...? the abode.

Mint Bunny continued down the street, taking no notice to the angel's absence. After a moment's hesitation, Arthur tiptoed up to a window and peered inside. He recognized some of the furniture, thickly coated in dust and red paint. Blinking once, twice, thrice, Arthur slowly realised where he was.

"...My house...!" Arthur gaped in shock. _What happened to my house...? Why is it in this neighbourhood? Where's my mum?_ All these questions and more flew in a chaotic cyclone through his mind as his knees began to shake. _Why is there red paint all over my things? Who vandalized my home?_ His eyes pricked with tears as he clung to the windowsill. Shards of glass cut into his palms, making him recoil. Just barely able to tear his eyes away from the ruins of his once beautiful home, Arthur gazed at his palms in confusion. Even with his skin cut, no blood revealed itself. _...I really am dead..._ He thought. The tears in his eyes worsening at the prospect, Arthur turned from the window and ran toward the front door.

Finally realising his absence, Mint Bunny gasped. Hurriedly retracing his steps, the little rabbit quickly made his way back to Arthur. Eyes widening as he saw what Arthur was doing, he soared closer. "Arthur, don't!" Mint Bunny cried, flying as fast as his little wings could carry him toward the trembling cherub. "You can't go in there...!"

Pausing with his hand on the knob, Arthur turned to Mint Bunny. "And why not? Tis my home, isn't it?" His voice bitter and confused, the angel's eyes nearly overflowed with tears as he spoke. Fluttering over, Mint Bunny took the hem of his toga in its teeth and tugged. It continued to tug until Arthur reluctantly began to follow. Down the gravel path to the sidewalk, down the sidewalk to the next house over, and so on, Mint Bunny guided Arthur further and further away from the house. As the tears slowly slid down his satin cheeks, Arthur just continued to plague the little rabbit with questions.

"Why can't I go in there? Why can't I go in my own house? What did I do wrong? Why can't I go clean up the paint? Why do I have to leave my own home? Why can't I just step inside? Please? I have to know what happened...!"

Mint Bunny answered none. After successfully tugging Arthur back into the blue maze of houses, it released its grip on his garb. Arthur sank to his knees in despair, confused and sniffling. Flitting to Arthur's eye level, Mint Bunny placed a paw over Arthur's mouth. "Shhh. Arthur, it's alright. It's alright. It'll all be okay. But only if you stay far away from that house. There isn't anything wrong."

"Th-then," Arthur hiccuped. "Why c-can't I g-go into my o-own ho-use?" Trying to wipe the tears away, he continued to sniffle pitifully.

"Because it's scary, is all. See how you're crying?" Arthur nodded slowly, and Mint Bunny rubbeed its nose against Arthur's comfortingly. "It's because you got scared. Scary things are bad, right?" Arthur nodded again. "Then why face scary things when there isn't a need?" Arthur shrugged gently. Nuzzling Arthur's cheek, the small animal was wrapped in a gentle hug. "Do you promise not to go there now?"

With another sniffle, Arthur slowly nodded. "I... P-promise I... Won't go there..."

* * *

woohoo, short chapter is short! /shot

sorry this took so long and is so short... I hit a majour road block in writing this, plus some family sh*t that went down, but I promise the next few chapters will come more quickly! 15-17 are nigh finished, and I've got big plans for the next arc of the piece.

I have a question for you guys that will decide the future of the next arc, though.

Which should I go with?  
Blood  
Swords  
or  
Roses?

please cast your votes, this is vurry important!


	17. Chapter 15

Well, a very special person gave me a christmas gift. She drew me two pictures, nad htey were both beautiful. I wanted to give her something in return, but I couldn't think of what. I thought and I thought, until finally this idea hit me. I am dedicating this, my longest fic to date, to my most beautiful friend.

This is for you, the Alfred to my Arthur. You're always by my side, being so sweet and friendly, putting up with my emotional bullshit as I go through my rebellious, anger-causing phase. I broke your heart, twice, and you still talk to me and stick by my side. I don't deserve it, but you don't seem to acknowledge that. Thank you, so much for always being there for me.

~~!~~

on another note, I apologize for taking so damn long to update! I lost my muse for this, but suddenly it was sparked once more the other night and I ended up writing a lot more for it. I may end up taking this in a different direction than I had originally intended, and plus my style has changed a bit, and so you may no longer enjoy this as much as you used to. Thank you all so much for putting up with me!

* * *

"Yaaar!" Captain Hook, the pirate, bellowed as he burst in on Arthur's nap, making the poor angel wake with a start. "Alright, pretty boy, it's high time ye be a-followin' me!"

"That was mean, Hook!" Uni, the Unicorn, could be heard whinnying from behind him. "You should've let me wake him up! You probably scared him to death!"

Slowly sitting up, Arthur watched the odd pair bicker for a moment before another voiced joined them.

"Alright, laddie! It's time ye be gettin' up now!" Lucky, one of the nine leprachauns, cried as he hopped atop Uni's back. "We've lots to do in little time, boy!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the angel rose to his feet quietly. "How come...? Did I do something wrong...?"

A trio of faeries appeared before him. "Of course not, Arthur!" They chorused.

Tinkerbell, fluttering forward, put her hands on her hips. "We just need you for something important!"

Joining her friend, Fawn copied the pose. "You'll enjoy it, we're sure!" In unison, they began to speak. "It's time for you to get-"

Rani quickly appeared above them, jazz hands waving in the air enthusiastically as she finished their sentence, "Your wings and halo!"

After staring a moment, their words finally sank into Arthur's head. His entire face lit up with excitement. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" All his friends chorused. Fawn, Tinkerbell, and Rani quickly began tugging at his outstretched hand. "Let's go, let's go!" They cried. Arthur quickly followed, smiling from both exitement and nerves. He wondered what it would be like. _Flying?_ He thought. _Piece of cake._

"Close yer eyes, lad." Hook commanded, Arthur obliging. He was seated on Uni's back, and quickly they began to travel. He could hear the excited chatter of the others for what felt like forever in his impatience. Taking their time getting to their destination, they excitedly babbled about Arthur's coming cerimony. Finally, after what seemed much too long for Arthur's taste, they stopped.

"Can I open them now?" Arthur asked. He was met by a chorus of "not yet!"s, and obidiently held them shut. A few moments later he felt Hook lifting him, and after awhile of being suspended in air, he was slowly lowered in a sitting position to the cloudy terrain below.

"Arthur." At the sound of his name, his eyes slowly opened. His gaze fell upon a pair of pale, slim legs entwined in gladiator sandals. Eyes quickly travelling upward, he drank in the radiance of the woman before him. Her long, brown hair flowed down her back in a graceful wave, a few strands falling over her shoulders and framing her face. Her solid white, Chinese style dress danced beautifully around her curves. Her large brown eyes were filled with warmth, a smile to match playing across her lips as she looked over the boy before her. "Is it correct to say you know why you've been brought before me?" Her voice was soft, feathery, and each word was silken and flowed into the next to form her perfect question.

"Uhh..." Arthur's a complete contrast, he mentally kicked himself for the hesitation. "Y-yes, I do..." Slowly, her left hand extended toward him.

"Come, Arthur. Stand." As his right fell into her left, she delicately lifted him to his feet. He couldn't help noticing the feel of her skin as he let go; satin-soft and feather-light. Self consciously tugging at the hem of his silken attire, he felt a pale pink sweeping across his cheeks. Slowly, her fingertips brushed across each of his shoulders once, twice, thrice. As he watched, she seemed to be leaving a trail of aqua blue glitter. No sooner had she retracted her digits, the sparkling powder began to move. The particles separating, they seemed to travel down his back to his shoulder blades.

Arthur stood in awe, the glitter lazily expanding about him, until he was engulfed in a thick cloud. The sparkles swirled and danced around him, gaining speed until he grew lightheaded. As the speed increased further, he began to not only feel lightheaded, but just _light_. Gradually he began to lift into the air, his eyes closing and head falling back. He floated freely in the careening blue for what felt like minutes, but in reality was a mere second.

All at once it was over. The whirling blue disappeared, and Arthur was left suspended in the air.

Or so he thought.

Slowly his eyes opened to applause, and he looked down. Beneath him stood the others, and in sudden self-consciousness he tugged his robes down with a deep blush consuming his cheeks.

"Nee Arthur, come on down!" Cried Uni in excitement. After a moment of flapping in place, Arthur managed to figure out how to drop back to the ground. Wings lightly fluttering as he approached, Arthur felt a surge of pleasure as he once again stepped before the woman. Placing his hands together in front of him, he bowed. "Thank you, kind madame." Before he could right himself, she'd spoken.

"I'm not finished yet." As he looked up through his bangs at her, he could see she'd begun sprinkling more glitter atop his golden locks. Holding still a moment, he felt the glitter begin moving. Specks flew hither and thither, and Arthur noted the glitter was this time gold. After a moment it slowed to a stop, and the others applauded once more. Arthur stood upright, hand unconsciously coming to touch the object above his head. The sparkling, perfectly shaped halo floated about four inches above his hair, seeming to shine with its own light.

"And finally," Her voice soft, the woman slowly pulled the final item from within the sleeve of her robe. Hand extending toward him she continued, "I bestow upon you the final article of your initiation. Thank you, Arthur, for coming to us. You are officially one of us."

Staring in awe, Arthur reached for the object with caution, as if in fear of breaking it. Slender fingers wrapping around the middle of the handle, he slowly brought it closer to inspect. The sparkling, bright yellow star at the top seemed to glow nearly as bright as his halo.

Finally, for the first time, he took a look at his surroundings. Quickly finding and running toward the only mirror in the room, Arthur began to look his new appearance over. Turning this way and that, he closely examined the feathery wings on his back. They were a pale, white-blue that sparkled in the light, his halo standing bold and bright above his head. Striking the pose of a supermodel, he swung his hip out, hand resting delicately upon it. Leaning forward, he tipped the sparkling star of his wand toward himself and winked. After a few moments of making various, almost rediculous poses, Arthur finally stepped away from the mirror. Turning toward the woman once more, he found her smiling.

"Welcome to Britannia, Arthur." She bowed from the waist, the smile formal but sincere. "We all hope you'll enjoy your time here."

With a large grin, Arthur fluttered his wings and nodded. "Oh, I will. Thank you so very, very much my Lady!" Taking the hand that was extended to him, he was pulled into a gentle embrace.

~~!~~

On day one, he managed to get himself in the air... Only to come crashing down seconds later. A small squeal left the blonde's mouth as he plummeted to the soft clouds below. He landed with an OOMF! only to get up once more, not deterred by it at all.

On day two, he made it into the air and managed to stay up, but had much trouble navigating. He'd grow distracted as he attempted to soar, causing himself to crash into things.

By day three, he managed to learn all the basics. And that same night, he set out to learn the truth. As the bright pink sun set into the depths of the deep blue night sky, and the pair of moons rose, Arthur began his journey. He glanced around his sleeping quarters to assure himself of everyone else's slumber before slipping out the open window. He swooped into the air, his wings carrying him above the multicoloured houses and streets. He fluttered toward the green section and, once there, landed silently on his feet. He walked carefully down the streets, navigating them until he came back to that house, heart thundering as he neared it. The drapes, faded and swirled in red, seemed to forewarn him of something. He carefully slunk his way up the walk, up the steps, to the front door of his home. His hand fell on the doorknob, hesitating.

Wand in hand, he tapped it to his forehead gently and it began to glow faintly. The tip of the star finding its way into the lock, he turned it whilst murmuring to himself a small chant. The lock clicked, and he twisted the knob. Opening with the sound akin to a gunshot, the door creaked open to reveal a pitch black room. His long, slender fingers walked along the wall until they came across a switch. Flipping it, a single, naked bulb in the fixture overhead flickered on. It was barely a candlelight, and would falter every few seconds as it buzzed like a swarm of wasps. The small angel stepped gingerly into the parlor that was once his. He took note of the furniture, ragged and stained red, something of paint consistency. Arthur looked to the floor in front of his sandaled feet, finding a rectangular object. His fingers slipped around its corner, hoisting it from the floor. The cracked glass of the frame hid a familiar face, and whosever it was had their arm around him in the image. He clutched the object to his chest, a sense of yearning taking over. He slipped around the corner of the doorway, glancing briefly into the kitchen to find it in a similar, disheveled state. He sighed to himself, heading up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 16

He looked around the hallway, finding the walls smeared with red with swirls of blue dancing between. He began to notice a faint, odd odor he couldn't place. The pale boy's eyes swept over the scene, drinking in the colours through the dim moonlight with worry. His feet carried him down the hall with caution, and the closer he grew to his room the larger and more violent the streaks and swirls became. Worry and fear growing in the pit of his stomach, he began to tremble. As he came to his mother's room, he could hear soft whimpers and small, choked cries. He froze at the door, a shudder ripping down his spine. He tentatively placed his hand on the doorway before poking his head into the darkness. A pair of red eyes glared back at him from within the darkness a moment, and a low hiss ensued shortly after. Heart stopping in fright of the creature, Arthur stumbled back against the opposite wall, inadvertently dropping the photo. The glass chimed like a hundred bells as it shattered across the floor. Arthur scrambed his way the yard or so down the hall to the bathroom, stopping short once more as the odor became more prominent. The sink was on, weeping the same crimson as the walls. Its basin had begun to overflow, creating a small pool on the floor at Arthur's feet that was quickly spreading across the floor. The tub was filling with more of the rusty colour, its faucet crying the bloody tears. The bloody... The...

_Blood._

Arthur gasped, something in the back of his mind clicking. The emeralds that peeked from behind his eyelids grew to the size of dinner plates, and his body shook in fear. He turned from the room, eyes beginning to sting with tears, and attempted to flee. He came into contact with the solid door of his room merely two steps later. It was shut, and more of the crimson blood washed over Arthur's feet. His wide eyes welling with the tears from moments ago, he grasped the knob and pushed the door violently. It only budged slightly, as if something was holding him back. Thrusting his body against the hot, sticky wood once more he managed to shove it open a smidgen enough to see a flickering blue. He jammed his shoulder into the wood once more, using all his force and strength to hold it open long enough to wedge his wand into the space he created. He had just enough room to poke his head in. The room was similar to the others in the respect it was torn apart, but different in the fact it was frigid and was illuminated in a flickering blue. In the furthest corner of the room, on the furthest corner of his bed, sat a shuddering figure. Arthur bit his lip to hold back the small sound of fear that dared attempt passing his lips. He stared hard at the figure, studying it, noting its small size and gentle rocking. Its back was deformed, hunched over. Slowly, rhythmically, it gasped and shuddered, shaking violently with each breath. Every sound it made pierced Arthur's chest. It sounded so helpless, so sickly, so forlorn.

Arthur studied the figure all the harder, unable to make out much about it. As it recognized another presence, the being turned slowly to face the doorway. Its green eyes pierced eerily, scarily through the dark. It gave a low growl, seeming to say something. When Arthur didn't react, it repeated the word louder. "Leave!"

He was staring right back at himself.

Arthur couldn't help the scream that ripped from his throat. He stumbled backwards, wand snapping out of its strained position in the door and spiraling into the darkness. Its small light flickered and went out. He continued to back his way down the hall, eyes darting around wildly. The tears came quickly, dripping down his face and off his jawline in a small symphony. He cried out as his feet came in contact with the glass shards, cutting in but not receiving any blood in return. He couldn't bleed. All his blood and more was already gone. He slipped, landing on his rear at the top of the stairs. He tried to, wanted to stand, but couldn't. The young, frail, ceramic angel was frozen in place. Was unable to move. Was unable to run, to leave.

And as he sat and watched, the blood from the bathroom crawled out into the hallway, soaking into the floor and continuing to meet with the blood from his bedroom. The bedroom door swung open, and the hunched creature emerged. Arthur's eyes widened all the further, and his mouth fell open in a silent scream as the figure turned to look at him.

~~!~~

And at that moment my eyes snapped open, mouth gaping in a silent scream. My heart pounded, making the monitor beside my bed screech with an alarm of some sort. I looked around frantically, wondering where the hell I was. The room was dark, a bright light on in the hallway and a small lamp beside my bed. My throat was extremely dry, and I desperately wanted something to drink. My half-numb fingers slowly flexed, and my head began to pound. A doctor quickly burst into the room, and the lights flicked on simultaneously. I winced as the pounding in my head grew worse.

About four days later I was released from the hospital. It turned out I'd been hit by a truck, and the doctors assumed it an accident. I couldn't remember anything of the sort, though.

I sat in the passenger seat of my mother's car, head against the window. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye every now and again, but never once spoke. I sighed, unable to come up with anything to say. We finally arrived home, and she opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car, she clinging to my arm to help support me if I needed it. I shrugged her off with a small "Thank you." I'd felt fine. We headed inside together, and I sat on the couch, leaning my head against its back. She pestered me a moment about wanting or needing anything, and I simply shook my head no. I honestly was fine. After a moment she sat beside me, wringing her hands in her lap. I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Uhm, Arthur... I..." She looked to her hands before looking back to me. "That wasn't a suicide attempt, was it?" I merely gaped at her in disbelief.

"Mum, what on earth would I have to do that for?"

"Well, the doctor said you were, um, depressed."

"The hell does he know?"

"He said there were... Scars."  
My brow knit in confusion. "What... Where?"

And as soon as the words left my mouth, I could see her face jolt with sudden realisation.

"O-oh, just on your side and shoulder, from the accident! And they, um, said they could lead to depression if you thought too much about them. But they thought you were depressed before, and said it may have um- you want anything to eat? I think I'm going to bake a cake." She stood abruptly, taking her leave and darting into the kitchen. I merely shrugged to myself, wondering vaguely what was up with her. As I sat, trying to rest, my head slowly began to ache. I crossed my arms over my face, sighing to myself.

"Arthur! Arthur, what's wrong?" A small figure landed in my lap, nudging with his little paws. "Arthur, are you okay?"

Slowly removing my arms from my face, I looked down. In my lap sat a concerned Mint Bunny.

"Gosh, I am just fine. Please, don't worry of me at all. I just have a slight headache." I muttered to him, stroking his ears gently. After a moment, I looked back at him curiously. "Say Mint Bunny, why weren't you there the past couple days?"

"Because, Arthur!" he began, "I don't like doctors! They can never see me. Any of us, actually! So I hide from them. You're my only friend..." He sighed, nuzzling into my palm. "Hey, that feels niiice... Keep petting me, please...?" And so I sat awhile, gently stroking his fur and talking to him. My mother entered the room nearly an hour later, a slice of cake in either hand. As she approached, my hand felt empty. When I looked down, Mint Bunny was gone.

"...Arthur, who were you talking to?" My mother asked, concern clear on her face.

* * *

Hey, what's this fic about again? I don't remember, it's been so long.

Yeah, I know that's what everyone's thinking. I'm sorry I don't update as often any more, but I promise promise promise I am going to be putting out a lot more stuff! Not necessarily from this fanfiction, or from this fandom at all, but I _will_ be writing. Stay tuned! :)


	19. Author's Note

Hi guys! I know, long time no post. I had a LOT of things happen, and nearly gave up on this project, but I have decided to do something better. I'm considering revampig my previous content (nothing TOO major, now) and adding on, then continuing from where I left off. There would be changes aplenty, but nothing major to the plot of the story. I'd like to know your opinions?


End file.
